


Sur une feuille à grains

by EllaCx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Compliant, Color Blindness, Drawing, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Hogwarts, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Muggle London, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaCx/pseuds/EllaCx
Summary: Narcissa a attendu son âme-soeur toute sa vie, mais n'aurait jamais imaginé un tel résultat. Le monde paraît si beau, à présent ; les couleurs se perdent dans la lumière, lui donnant des reflets aux nuances infinies. Tant de chaleur, de délicatesse, de douceur et de noblesse qui flottent devant ses yeux.Mais la Répartition continue sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, et sa tête lui tourne un instant : une femme, Née-Moldue, de onze ans. Est-elle donc censée épouser cette inconnue ?
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 3





	1. Première année

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est ma participation au concours de Violety : Portraits de jeunes sorcières en feu. Le but était d'écrire un yuri avec les tropes classiques de la fanfiction, et je suis partie sur un Soulmate AU avec Lily et Narcissa. Écrit pendant l'été 2020. 
> 
> Il va y avoir quatre chapitres, qui sont déjà tous terminés (comme d'habitude, update les mercredis et samedi).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Peut-être que cette fois sera la bonne, lui dit Lucius alors qu’il s’asseyait à côté d’elle, ce soir-là.

Narcissa lui répondit d’un sourire faible : elle n’y croyait pas réellement. Elle s’était habituée aux tons identiques des bannières, à ces camaïeux de gris qui décoraient son monde. Elle avait espéré voir son tour arriver, au début, mais s’était résignée après sa troisième année. Et, alors qu’elle voyait son meilleur ami se débattre avec les implications de son âme-sœur depuis sept ans, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire que c’était pour le mieux.

– Ce sont des enfants, répondit-elle de sa voix calme. Ils ont onze ans. Je préférerais un rencontrer un homme qui ne soit pas de notre cercle, voire un étranger. Un américain, peut-être.

En face d’elle, Selwyn dessinait à l’encre dans un carnet tandis que sa voisine s’extasiait sur la beauté du paysage et la force des couleurs. Elle capta les contours de branches se fondant dans la surface d’un lac : les profils des feuilles se distinguaient à peine de la ligne de l’eau, et elle redevint rapidement maîtresse de son regard. Lucius, voyant son trouble, lui glissa tout de même à l’oreille :

– Les feuilles sont d’un vert puissant et le lac a des reflets d’argent. C’est une œuvre très poétique et noble.

Elle acquiesça tandis qu’on appelait Avery, Bartholomeo.

Les noms défilèrent.

Sa table était silencieuse, son attention aiguë focalisée sur la cérémonie. Tous les élèves arboraient la même expression neutre, presque indifférente aux événements mais, parfois, il suffisait d’un nom pour qu’une épaule se tende, pour qu’une lueur d’espoir s’allume dans un regard. Certains Première Année étaient accueillis avec plus de ferveur que d’autres, une place s’ouvrait immédiatement comme leur âme-sœur se décalait pour eux. Cette ardeur chez les plus jeune était presque mignonne, et leurs aînés les considéraient avec tendresse ; eux avaient pour la plupart entendu assez de noms pour savoir qui était leur moitié.

Les autres maisons étaient moins sensibles à leur émoi. Les Sang-Purs observaient les réactions avec curiosité quelle que soit leur bannière, de même que quelques Sang-Mêlés bien que leur intérêt soit moindre. Les Nés-Moldus et les Traîtres à leur Sang poursuivaient leurs affaires sans donner d’importance ou de respect aux révélations prenant place dans la Grande Salle, manque de manières qui la faisait renifler. Dumbledore lui-même continuait d’appeler les noms de cet air passif, et Narcissa était incapable de déterminer s’il se moquait des reliques de magie ancienne qui s’agitaient au milieu des couverts pour lier deux êtres à jamais.

Son cousin, Black, Sirius, fut appelé rapidement pour tromper le destin, et la jeune femme oublia un instant les couleurs et leur absence si lourde de sens pour admirer, non sans une pointe de mépris, la stupidité de son choix alors qu’il prenait place de l’autre côté de la pièce.

Elle attendit encore, mélancolique devant ces Première Année qui observaient le décor avec surprise puis émerveillement, le redécouvraient en écarquillant les yeux et se lançaient finalement des regards chargés d’émotions. Elle espérait tout de même, un peu, bien qu’elle sût que la différence d’âge n’aurait pas été convenable, obtenir la réponse à sa question.

– Evans, Lily ! articula le directeur, et sa vue se brouilla.

Un clignement d’œil, et il lui sembla être aveuglée. Son pouls accéléra, son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge, elle balaya l’estrade professorale des yeux, clouée sur le banc par la stupéfaction. Les détails lui sautèrent au visage, des nuances, des dégradés, des contrastes, des touches de douceur et de vivacité, de chaleur. Tout était de même et pourtant si différent. Une plongée dans l’inconnu sans branchiflore ni avertissement. Les formes devinrent floues et la lumière se mêla aux ombres pour ne laisser place qu’à l’étrangeté, des reflets aux teintes inconnues qui papillonnèrent devant elle, si beaux, presque surréels. Les objets semblaient gagner en relief ; le siège du directeur, si vif qu’il piquait les yeux, plein de lumière, se démarquait de la table plus discrète et sobre. Le velours d’une robe se glissait délicatement dans le dégradé d’une ceinture et elle se demanda, un instant, si c’était cela s’habiller avec goût, avant de faire dériver ses yeux à nouveaux et d’embrasser toute la nouveauté qui lui tendait les bras. Elle était incapable de détacher ses yeux de la scène.

Une main serra la sienne, sous la table, la forçant à cligner à nouveau. Elle n’avait pas même remarqué que Lucius avait glissé ses doigts dans les siens. Elle était restée assise, droite et élégante, sans sourciller. Son expression moulée dans la cire de la neutralité n’avait rien laissé couler, pas même les larmes qui s’amoncelaient. Son voisin comprit et put lui souffler la direction dans laquelle la nouvelle était partie. Sa curiosité la guida plutôt vers les hauteurs pourtant, et sa première pensée fut que le blason était beau et noble, malgré son incompréhension.

– Le serpent et le contour sont argentés. Le fond est vert. Les lignes sont noires.

Elle le remercia d’un signe de tête, retenant ces noms, et relâcha la tension qui compressait sa poitrine. Evans se tenait à la table opposée, près de son cousin, hélas. Insensible à son trouble, elle ne releva pas la tête une seule fois ; même, elle parlait dans l’oreille de sa voisine, pointait des objets du doigt et ne prêtait attention à la Répartition que lorsque sa maison applaudissait. Pourtant, notait Narcissa sans parvenir à lui en vouloir réellement, l’émerveillement lui seyait.

– Evans a donc les yeux verts, fit-elle à voix basse. Et ses cheveux ?

– Elle est rousse. C’est du rouge, comme sur l’étendard des Gryffondor.

Il lui restait tant de noms à apprendre.

– La prophétie des âmes-sœurs prend en compte le statut social, la renommée de la famille, les intérêts personnels et la capacité à avoir une descendance, lui avait expliqué sa mère des années auparavant, pour les onze ans de Bellatrix. Elle se répand de génération en génération pour assurer la sauvegarde du sang et le bonheur de la famille. Lorsqu’elle vous désignera un homme, cela signifiera que vous aurez trouvé celui qui vous complétera parfaitement, celui qui vous rendra heureuse, celui que vous aimerez et avec qui vous pourrez fonder une famille et enrichir notre lignée. Vous aurez trouvé le mari parfait pour vous.

– Êtes-vous heureuse avec père, mère ? avait demandé la curieuse Andromeda.

– Je le suis. Les couleurs signifient le bonheur. Elles apportent l’amour.

– Lucius, est-ce vraiment cela l’amour ? demanda Narcissa à présent qu’elle voyait les couleurs.

Lucius rit et se détacha de son manuel pour secouer la tête.

– Non, souffla-t-il dans le silence de la bibliothèque. Cela n’est que l’intérêt. Le pratique. L’amour vient plus tard, je crois.

Narcissa n’osa pas lui demander quand venait ce plus tard, ni même pourquoi cela était pratique. Lorsqu’il était en Première Année, Lucius l’avait appelée sur son miroir à double-sens pour lui annoncer, en larmes, que son âme-sœur était Evan Rosier. Elle lui avait demandé, alors, ce qu’il en était de la descendance : elle comprenait le statut social, le renom et les intérêts, mais Lucius était un homme et Rosier aussi. Son ami avait soupiré que les hormones étaient magiques. Elle n’avait pas compris, n’avait pas osé poser plus de questions, et maintenant la prophétie lui apportait Lily Evans.

Les couleurs, au moins, la rendaient heureuse, à défaut de lui permettre de comprendre ce qui la fascinait autant.

– Pourquoi ne dit-elle rien, si c’est ce qui doit être pratique pour nous ? se décida-t-elle à chuchoter.

Le premier coup d’œil désapprobateur vint la faire flancher, mais elle avait besoin de savoir et ses idées s’embrumaient toujours. Elle était si perdue dans l’admiration de la reliure de son livre de Métamorphose, les filaments de magie bleutés s’enroulant autour du parchemin, qu’elle n’avait pas réussi à lire sa leçon. L’héritier des Malefoy avait encore l’esprit clair.

– Je l’ignore, répondit finalement celui-ci sur le même ton. Demande-lui.

– Comment ? On ne peut pas me voir parler avec elle.

– Alors écris-lui.

Poser les derniers mots fit éclore une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine, qui allait de paire avec l’effervescence du rouge et la délicatesse de l’argenté.

_Lily Evans,_

_Je suppose que tu as été aussi surprise que moi d’apprendre la nouvelle. Pardonne-moi pour le tutoiement, je ne peux me décider à te vouvoyer maintenant que je sais, bien que la bienséance l’exigerait. Mais nous pouvons considérer les présentations faites, n’est-ce pas ? La magie s’en est chargée pour nous et je dois t’avouer que le résultat me ravit, maintenant que ma surprise est passée. Ne trouves-tu pas le monde si beau, à présent ?_

_J’aimerais te parler. Si tu acceptes, je serais dans la salle de classe abandonnée du troisième étage mercredi après les cours. Si un autre moment te convient mieux, écris-moi, je m’adapterais._

_Respectueusement,_

_Ton âme-sœur._

Le premier réflexe de Lily fut de retourner la lettre, mais le dos ne comportait pas plus de signature. Fronçant les sourcils, elle la relut une fois, deux fois, le sens demeurant abscons malgré ses efforts. Son hibou piailla sur la table du petit-déjeuner et elle lui donna une friandise sur les conseils de Severus.

La Grande Salle s’éveillait peu à peu, les silhouettes en uniformes, disséminées inégalement autour des tables, entraient et sortaient à mesure qu’elles partaient en cours. Les couleurs se mélangeaient, les maisons n’étaient pas si respectées, même si quelques groupes marquaient l’appartenance d’une table et les premières affinités créées dans les dortoirs. Elle-même n’avait pas hésité à rejoindre Severus sous la bannière des Serpentard et, si quelques élèves plus âgés lui lançaient des regards, elle rencontra d’autres Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle qui venaient à son instar saluer les vert-et-argent. Les bruits de couverts se mêlaient à ceux des voix, les fantômes flottaient aux côtés des bougies éteintes et le soleil perçait à travers les hautes fenêtres pour s’échouer sur les longues tables parsemées de plats et les murs de pierre grise. Lily observait le tout avec une excitation croissante. Elle ne cessait d’admirer son uniforme encore neuf, dont l’or brillait sur le rouge, comme sa baguette dont elle avait hâte de se servir. Elle avait découvert avec joie que son premier cours de la journée serait les Sortilèges, mais qu’elle aurait également l’occasion de tester les Potions et la Botanique, le premier en duo avec les représentants de Salazar. Le sourire s’effaçait difficilement de son visage, et pourtant la perplexité lui livrait bataille et menaçait de remporter alors qu’elle s’interrogeait sur les lignes.

Elle finit par tendre la missive à son voisin, qui la considéra longuement, pensif.

– Tu te rappelles quand je t’avais raconté que je ne vois pas certaines couleurs ?

– Tu es daltonien, oui. Cette lettre a un lien avec toi ?

– Disons que la raison est la même… Ma mère est Sang-Pure et mon père est Moldu.

Lily hocha la tête.

– Ma mère m’a raconté qu’il y a une prophétie courant chez les familles Sang-Pures. Un sortilège de magie ancienne lancé il y a des siècles de ça pour arranger les mariages et contrôler la descendance ; de fait, les enfants Sang-Purs ne voient qu’en noir et blanc, jusqu’au moment où ils rencontrent leur âme-sœur, la personne jugée parfaite pour eux, alors ils en tombent amoureux et deviennent capables de distinguer les couleurs.

– Mais c’est de la manipulation…

– J’ai hérité d’une part de ce sort par ma mère, et d’autre part de son immunité par mon père. Je vois certaines couleurs, le jaune, le brun, le bleu, mais d’autres comme le vert et le rouge me resteront inconnues tant que je n’aurais pas rencontré mon âme-sœur. Et, apparemment, tu es cette personne pour quelqu’un ici.

– Mais qu’est-ce que je fais du coup ?

Severus haussa les épaules et le duo se rendit en classe.

Lily avait hésité, décrété qu’elle semblait avoir de l’importance pour cette personne, et décidé d’aller au rendez-vous, ne serait-ce que pour mettre un nom sur cette bizarrerie.

Une Sixième Année qu’elle n’avait jamais vue l’accueillit dans une salle couverte de poussière, tenant dans la main un bouquet de fleurs jaunes et roses, rehaussées de verdure. Elle se tenait droite, la tête haute, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, mais se triturait les mains et hésita lorsqu’elle dit :

– Pivoines et camélias. Je les ai cueillis moi-même dans la serre… Avec la permission du professeur Salicorne évidemment ! Amitié, fierté et respect, en langage des fleurs.

Lily bafouilla un remerciement. Le bouquet était beau mais inattendu et elle le déposa sur le côté. Le bureau près duquel elle se tenait avait été nettoyé soigneusement, sans doute une attention de son interlocutrice, et elle put s’asseoir sans peur de salir son uniforme.

– Est-ce que je peux te demander… Comment est-ce que tu connais mon nom ? demanda l’inconnue avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de formuler ses propres questions.

– Je ne le connais pas, en fait.

– Oh. Tu n’as jamais entendu mon nom ?

– Non, jamais.

Elle la considéra profondément et Lily profita du silence qui s’étirait pour noter sa cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard, ses cheveux blonds retenus en un chignon bas et les bijoux discrets qui ornaient son cou, ses oreilles et ses mains.

– Je m’appelle Narcissa Black.

Narcissa la fixa, darda ses prunelles d’apparence indifférente dans les siennes, et Lily découvrit une force intense, une volonté nouée de peur, un espoir presque fragile et expectatif, et une touche de tendresse. Le tumulte la désarçonna, lui fit baisser les yeux en rythme avec la confusion croissante. Elle n’avait rien fait pour mériter de tenir ce poids délicats entre ses mains…

– Enchantée, Narcissa. Je suis Lily, Lily Evans.

– Je sais. Ça ne te fait rien ?

Se mordant la lèvre, elle secoua la tête puis replaça ses mèches derrière son oreille, geste qui fut capté par sa camarade et alluma une lueur d’émerveillement. La blonde se reprit bien vite cependant et se mit à son tour à observer la table entre elles deux, sur laquelle reposait toujours les fleurs colorées.

– Tu as dit que j’étais ton âme-sœur mais… J’ai toujours vu les couleurs. Si c’est bien de ça dont il s’agit ? Je suis Née-Moldue, alors j’ai découvert la malédiction juste ce matin en recevant ta lettre.

– Oh.

– Tu viens vraiment de voir des couleurs pour la première fois, juste parce que tu as entendu mon nom ?

– Vous n’avez vraiment pas de prophétie chez les Moldus ? Comment vous savez qui épouser ?

– En… tombant amoureuse ?

– Donc ça ne veut rien dire pour toi.

– Je suis… désolée.

Narcissa tourna la tête et le silence reprit son cours. Lily ne voyait plus que quelques doigts blancs, ramenés sur la jupe noire, qui s’agitaient nerveusement. La silhouette si propre et si soignée se découpait dans la poussière renfermée de la pièce ; la lumière faible d’un unique flambeau, accroché au mur, en dessinait les contours immobiles, inatteignables, sur la toile des meubles solitaires, délavés et brinquebalants. Une épaule se souleva, s’abaissa, une longue expiration emplit l’espace.

– Est-ce que ça va ? demanda doucement la plus jeune.

La plus grande se retourna vers elle, le visage exempt de toute émotion. Même son regard si expressif quelques instants plus tôt se fermait progressivement.

– Excuse-moi, fit-elle d’une voix claire. Je dois y aller.

Et elle sortit en un mouvement d’air.

Lily avait tellement de choses à apprendre. Tellement d’histoires à écouter, de décors à observer, des personnages à découvrir. Elle dévora L’Histoire de Poudlard, s’amusa à discuter avec quelques tableaux et fantômes, prépara ses cours et fit ses devoirs avec une assiduité qu’elle n’avait jamais connue. Elle fit connaissance avec ses camarades de dortoir, Mary, Dorcas et Marlène, en appris plus sur le monde sorcier à travers elles et commença à lier des amitiés. Elle éparpilla ses affaires au fil des matins pressés et des soirées à discuter sous les couvertures, une cravate rouge-et-or sur la table de chevet, des livres et des plumes sur le bureau, des chemises blanches et des tee-shirts Disney dans son armoire.

Le bouquet de fleurs avait trouvé sa place sur le rebord de la fenêtre, dans un vase en céramique bleue qu’un elfe de maison avait fait apparaître. Elle les oublia plusieurs jours, trop occupée par son quotidien extraordinaire et les lettres à sa famille. Le matin, elle dévalait les escaliers trop vite pour le remarquer. Le soir, elle se glissait derrière les rideaux trop fatiguée pour y prêter attention. Par magie, ou par soin d’une de ses colocataires, les fleurs demeurèrent en bonne santé pour que, lorsqu’elle se réveilla le samedi après sa grasse matinée, elle puisse les observer avec étonnement.

Au milieu de la nouveauté de cet univers, le souvenir de Narcissa avait des airs irréels.

– Est-ce qu’elle s’attend à ce qu’on finisse par se marier, tu crois ? demanda-t-elle à Severus qu’elle avait rejoint dans le parc.

– Black ? Je pensais que tu avais oublié cette histoire, tu n’en as plus reparlé.

– C’est juste trop bizarre. Je ne peux pas me décider maintenant.

Son ami releva les yeux de son manuel de Potion sur lequel il réfléchissait, pour la considérer. Un pli se creusa entre ses sourcils.

– Tu prends déjà ton petit-déjeuner à notre table, se décida-t-il. Profites-en pour lui demander.

Lily n’avait pas envie de réitérer la conversation étrange et chargée qu’elles avaient eu, alors elle dessina les fleurs.

Elle prit ses crayons les plus pigmentés et reproduisit le bleu brillant, le vert feuillu, le jaune moelleux et le rose délicat. Les couleurs se reflétaient sur le verre carrelé de la fenêtre et la pierre grise protégeait la scène des regards intrusifs. Au dos, elle écrivit : « Est-ce que cela signifie réellement que tu veux m’épouser ? »

Elle lui envoya par hibou. Narcissa vint la trouver le lendemain dans la bibliothèque :

– Apprends-moi à dessiner.

Severus eut un sourire en coin. Mary et Remus qui s’étaient joints à cette séance de révisions – son meilleur ami ne les appréciait pas tant mais acceptait leur présence pour elle – eurent l’air suspicieux devant cette proximité étrange, mais se reconcentrèrent sur leurs dissertations.

Lily opina.

Elles se retrouvèrent dans la même salle de classe du troisième étage, Lily notant une fois de plus que Narcissa avait nettoyé leur table de quelques sorts. Elle apporta sa boîte de crayons, un carnet vierge et le bouquet de fleurs qu’elle avait séchées selon les conseils de Marlène. Elle lui montra toutes les teintes de la palette et, elle, apprit toutes les nuances qu’elle ignorait encore. Elles ne dessinèrent pas pendant la première séance.

A la seconde, Narcissa esquissa le blason de Serpentard et si le serpent était tremblotant et disproportionné, il brillait sur le fond émeraude. Le crayon avait laissé des marques légères sur les doigts pâles de la sorcière.

A la troisième, Lily lui expliqua comment tracer un griffon. Ses pattes fines étaient plus compliquées mais Narcissa ne s’en sortit pas si mal : il brillait lui aussi, sur le fond écarlate. Elles avaient toutes les deux des traces sur leurs doigts.

Juste avant les vacances d’hiver, Narcissa voulut recopier les fleurs coincées entre les pages du carnet et Lily dessina une nature morte, qu’elle lui offrit à nouveau. Le bouquet de ses souvenirs reposait dans un vase d’argent et d’or, sur le rebord d’un bureau sombre et moucheté de vieillesse, tandis qu’une main baguée réajustait un des pétales orange. Narcissa rentra de vacances avec une nouvelle boîte de crayons qu’elle lui offrit.

– C’est une marque sorcière, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu’ils valent par rapport aux moldus mais…

– Merci. Il ne fallait pas.

– Considère-la comme un cadeau d’anniversaire un peu en avance.

Lily les essaya. Ils glissaient tous seuls sur le papier à grains. Une belle qualité. Elle sourit à son amie.

– Je suis fiancée à Lucius, annonça celle-ci, et l’atmosphère légère se teinta.

Telle était donc la réponse à sa question.

– Mais, il n’est pas… Je croyais…

– Je n’ai pas dit à ma famille que tu étais mon âme-sœur, répondit-elle tristement. Tu es censée être la personne parfaite pour mon mariage mais… Je ne crois pas que ma mère serait de cet avis. Lucius non plus ne leur a jamais révélé l’identité du sien. Parfois, ce n’est pas convenable malgré tout… Et comme tu es une âme-sœur à sens unique… C’est plus pratique pour tout le monde.

– Est-ce que tu as envie de l’épouser ?

– Il est mon meilleur ami. Je m’en sors bien.

Soudainement, dessiner n’était plus si amusant.

– Le mariage est prévu pour l’année prochaine. Juste après ma septième année.

Narcissa caressa la base de son annulaire, que la bague de fiançailles avait orné pendant toutes les vacances. Elle était partie avec Lucius sur le Chemin de Traverse, l’avait choisie elle-même. Et puis elle était passée dans une boutique d’arts, seule cette fois. Avait demandé le rayon arts plastiques, une petite étagère coincée entre deux sections d’arts sorciers. Il n’y avait qu’un choix pour les crayons alors elle avait pris la boîte, avait contemplé les arcs-en-ciel qui ornaient le devant et avait demandé un emballage.

– Dois-je craindre des secrets avant même nos vœux ? avait taquiné Lucius, des étincelles dans les yeux.

Et Narcissa avait rit. Rit parce qu’aucun d’eux ne serait fidèle, de toute façon. Seule la nuit de noces poserait problème, parce qu’il leur faudrait trouver comment faire de la conception de l’héritier une partie de plaisir. Narcissa avait rit parce qu’il n’y avait bien aucun secret entre eux.

Pour la Saint Valentin, les fiancés se rendirent ensemble à la soirée du professeur Slughorn.

Pas que cela change des années précédentes, quand ils y allaient en amis. Le professeur de Potions déclara à leur arrivée qu’il attendait ce dénouement depuis leur première invitation et qu’ils faisaient un couple ravissant. Les adolescents répondirent du bout des lèvres et se mêlèrent à la foule.

Le cœur de Narcissa manqua un battement lorsqu’elle repéra Lily et elle se força à partir dans la direction opposée. Les deux sorcières se voyaient peu en dehors des sessions de dessin hebdomadaire et elle n’était pas certaine qu’augmenter cette fréquence, d’autant plus dans cette ambiance particulière, soit une bonne idée. Elle ne put s’empêcher, cependant, de l’observer du coin de l’œil : sa robe de dentelle bleue virevoltait sous ses pas, comme ses mèches rousses lâchées. Deux tresses fines retenues au niveau des tempes dégageaient son visage joyeux. Invitée grâce à son talent pour les potions, son âme-sœur était accompagnée de Rogue avec qui elle discutait, assise sur une chaise. Son cousin était également présent, sans doute grâce à la noble et très ancienne maison des Black, mais elle ne tenait pas à le saluer. Pas plus que l’héritier Potter qui était venu avec lui.

Prenant le bras de Lucius, elle engagea une conversation avec Rosier et Selwyn jusqu’à l’annonce du dîner.

Un sort de leur professeur fit arriver une table rectangulaire, assez longue pour accueillir la quantité d’élèves que le professeur, dans son élan de générosité, avait rassemblés. Une nappe blanche vint la recouvrir et des couverts dorés, décorés de Cupidon, suivirent le mouvement. Des plats de toutes sortes apparurent, embaumant la pièce, et les flambeaux perdirent d’eux-mêmes en intensité, répandant une lumière tamisée dans la pièce décorée de tentures et de ballons.

Après les conversations convenables du dîner, Narcissa valsa avec Lucius, se détendant dans ses bras, suivant la mélodie des violons enchantés sans y penser. Lorsque la branche de gui voleta au-dessus de leurs têtes, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, effaçant ensuite les traces de rouge à lèvres d’une caresse délicate, interprétée comme de la pudeur par les invités.

Elle ne laissa rien transparaître lorsque Lily dansa avec Rogue ou Meadowes, car ce n’était pas sa place. La satisfaction qu’elle ressentit en la voyant refuser l’invitation de Potter la frappa d’une vague de culpabilité.

Son âme-sœur était une enfant qui n’avait rien demandé de la complexité de son monde.

L’orchestre entama un rythme plus soutenu. Son cousin entraîna un Potter riant sur la piste, sous l’air amusé de Slughorn qui encourageait la jeunesse. Elle pinça les lèvres, mais sentit l’attention de Lucius se déplacer : son partenaire manqua un pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se détachait d’elle pour glisser un mot hésitant à l’oreille de Rosier.

Tous deux se lancèrent dans un foxtrot, ensemble. Narcissa fit mine de rire, admirative du culot, au fond. Pourtant, lorsque le gui se plaça au-dessus de Lily et sa camarade de chambre, elle sortit sur le balcon. La boule de culpabilité n’avait pas quitté son ventre, était seulement appuyée de regrets. Elle avait attendu son âme-sœur de ses sept à ses seize ans et n’aurait pas même droit à une danse.

Elle essuya les larmes menaçantes d’un geste rageur.

Neuf ans. Neuf ans à se voir promettre un idéal, une perfection, puis tout volait en éclats. Son âme-sœur avait beau être juste là, à côté d’elle, elle était tout autant inatteignable ; impossible de l’épouser pour tant de raisons, tant de détails colossaux que la prophétie n’avait pas vus. Idéal broyé en morceaux, jeté dans les cendres de ses rêves, délaissé sur le chemin de la convenance.

Elle ne pouvait dire si elle avait envie d’un câlin ou de crier. Les larmes continuèrent de couler, ses ongles laissèrent des traces sur ses paumes et sa poitrine se souleva, saccadée. Elle laissa la nuit engloutir sa colère, en silence.

Pour se calmer, elle sortit le rouleau de parchemin et les crayons cachés dans sa cape. Ses mains étaient encore tremblantes, alors elle griffonna simplement un arc-en-ciel sur la page, prenant le temps d’admirer chacune des couleurs. Elle commençait à oublier ce à quoi les paysages ressemblaient, en noir et blanc ; mais ne se lassait pas de leur beauté. N’étant pas satisfaite, elle ajouta des flocons de neige argentés puis enchanta la page : ils se mirent à bouger, tombant au milieu des reflets colorés. Un tableau impossible, mais beau.

– C’est très beau.

Narcissa sursauta, mais Lily continua avant qu’elle n’ait pu exprimer sa surprise :

– Je n’avais jamais pensé qu’on pouvait mêler la magie au dessin… C’est sublime, très bonne idée. Tu peux me montrer ?

La blonde prit le temps de respirer, de clarifier ses pensées et réussit à lui sourire en acceptant. Elle répéta l’incantation et le geste de baguette, fit arrêter puis reprendre la chute des flocons sur le dessin. Quand Lily essaya, seuls certains cristaux stoppèrent leur course tandis que d’autres chutaient toujours, créant un embouteillage sur l’arc-en-ciel qui se transforma en amas de neige. Narcissa ne put résister à le transformer en bonhomme, qui agita ses bras de bois vers elle.

Lily rit, et le sourire de Narcissa devint un peu plus aisé, un peu plus sincère.

– La soirée te plaît ? questionna-t-elle.

– Oui, c’est sympa. Mais Slughorn est assez… gênant parfois ? Légèrement trop enthousiaste.

– Et avec Meadowes… ?

– Oh, c’est moins mouvementé que Lucius et toi. On est juste amies.

Une fois de plus, ce soulagement annonciateur de culpabilité. Elle repoussa ces pensées intrusives pour dire :

– Peut-être que tu devrais aller voir Rogue, alors. Il a l’air de vraiment tenir à toi.

– Severus ? fit Lily, fronçant les sourcils.

Mais avant que la Serpentard ne puisse sous-entendre que son meilleur ami l’aimait bien, la branche de gui apparut au-dessus d’elles. Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

– On n’est pas obligées, fit Narcissa, refermant le carnet.

La Gryffondor haussa les épaules et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Elle déposa un bisou sur sa joue, faisant disparaître la petite plante malicieuse.

– On ne devrait pas concentrer la Saint-Valentin sur la romance, si tu veux mon avis. Il y a plein de façons différentes d’aimer les gens.

Lupin appela son amie avant qu’elle n’ait trouvé quoi répondre à ça. Elle avait sans doute raison, mais son camarade de maison semblait mal à l’aise et rougissait légèrement, alors elle regarda son âme-sœur détaler sans le lui dire.

Elle rentra de la soirée avec Lucius, Evan Rosier et Daisy Selwyn – plutôt, elle rentra de la soirée avec Selwyn, tandis que leurs partenaires respectifs les devançaient, s’échangeant des messes basses. Ils disparurent à l’angle d’un couloir, bien avant d’atteindre leur salle commune. Narcissa était heureuse pour lui.

Lorsqu’elle retrouvait Lily les mercredi soirs, elle incorporait de plus en plus la magie à ses œuvres, créant de véritables histoires mouvantes bien que les traits de crayon manquent toujours d’assurance.

Lily accrocha un de ses paysages au-dessus de son lit ; Poudlard vu du parc, de nuit. Les fenêtres s’allumaient chacune leur tour, la surface du lac scintillait, des barques éclairées de lanternes voguaient vers la berge. Narcissa s’était aidée d’une règle et d’un compas pour les silhouettes des tours, avait étalé le noir et le bleu marine avec un mouchoir, ajouté des touches de jaunes vifs pour la lumière. Lily s’était appliquée pour les sorts et son entraînement s’avéra payant, insufflant du mouvement d’un coup de baguette, puis d’un autre, selon la direction qu’elle voulait que les objets prennent.

Mary, Dorcas et Marlène avaient apprécié la décoration.

Lily peignit le portrait de Severus, puis de Mary. Narcissa fit celui de Lucius, le recommença trois fois avant de l’offrir au concerné, puis repartit sur des paysages. Lily dessina Dorcas, Remus et Marlène et offrit les aquarelles à ses amis en leur souhaitant de bonnes vacances.

Elle crayonna Narcissa également, vit avec fierté que son sortilège rendait sa démarche élégante et droite même sur le papier.

– C’est troublant, dit celle-ci lorsqu’elle le lui donna, au dernier cours de dessin de l’année. C’est comme regarder une photo de moi, mais les traits et les couleurs sont plus vifs.

Elles se firent un câlin dans la salle abandonnée du troisième étage, mais s’ignorèrent sur le quai de la gare devant la noble et très ancienne maison des Black. Sirius le remarqua et mit un point d’honneur à saluer Lily, bien qu’ils n’aient pas été si proches l’année précédente ; elle lui rendit son étreinte avec un plaisir légèrement moqueur, lorsque les visages des quatre adultes respectables se froncèrent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ma façon de tordre l'univers ?


	2. L'été

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Narcissa reçoit de l'aide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu de fluff, un peu d'angst

La maison au bout de sa rue avait été louée pour les vacances, découvrit-elle en sortant de la voiture. Pétunia lui raconta tout de l’arrivée de la famille, les parents un peu hippies, le grand-frère très canon, et la fille qui avait leur âge.

Elle s’appelait Zaria, raconta-t-elle elle-même à Severus, qui s’en moquait éperdument.

Son meilleur ami avait récupéré le manuel de potion des Deuxième Année, et même celui de Troisième Année, auprès du professeur Slughorn qui avait été ravi de les prêter à son meilleur élément. Il feuilletait les pages en prenant des notes sur un petit carnet, assis dans l’herbe sous leur arbre habituel.

Alors Lily alla raconter à Zaria qu’elle était dans un pensionnat en Écosse, et passa sous silence la magie, les fantômes, les tableaux et les âmes-sœurs, mais elle lui parla de dessin. Elle l’esquissa alors qu’elle lui montrait un pas de danse, une pirouette légère dans son jean bleu tâché de peinture, et elles s’embrassèrent alors qu’elle lui donnait le portrait. Un bisou rapide et inexpérimenté qui lui laissa des papillons dans le ventre.

Elle lui montra les environs, l’emmena sur le bord de la rivière, croqua d’autres portraits et apprit une valse maladroite. Les autres bisous étaient aussi agréables que le premier, doux et légers.

Severus ne s’y intéressa pas davantage lorsqu’elle réapparut deux semaines plus tard, la maison redevenue vide, et lui dit simplement de ne plus disparaître de la sorte. Il écrivait une lettre, toujours allongé dans l’herbe à leur endroit. Son hibou s’était posté sur une branche et disparaissait entre les feuilles, invisible aux yeux du voisinage. Quand la nuit serait tombée, il s’envolerait avec la missive. Lily ignorait à qui il écrivait ; son meilleur ami ne lui avait pas tellement parlé de ses amitiés à Poudlard, mais elle respectait son silence.

Elle écrivit à Mary, Remus, Dorcas et Marlène, lut leurs réponses avec autant de satisfaction. Ses camarades vinrent passer un week-end à la maison, une tente plantée dans le jardin pour l’occasion sous les regards intrigués mais désapprobateurs de Pétunia. Severus accepta l’invitation pour sa plus grande joie et se lia doucement au groupe, échangeant quelques phrases timides, écoutant plus qu’il ne parlait. Lily leur fit découvrir la ville, essaya d’expliquer l’électricité et le téléphone, leur montra un petit café avec terrasse et des jeux de cartes, et Mary rit quand elle dut en piocher huit en un tour. Le soir, des tasses de thé embaumant le salon, elle lança Star Wars, secondée par Marlène qui assurait que c’était un incontournable. Ses parents se joignirent à la soirée, puis Pétunia plus hésitante, et les conversations dérivèrent sur l’espace quand Remus demanda si la magie pouvait les y emmener – débat qui dura jusque tard dans la nuit.

Les vacances d’été continuèrent et, avec elles, des invitations à passer chez ses amis aussi. Elle partit une semaine à la mer en famille, revint pour trouver Hermès qui l’attendait tranquillement avec une missive soigneusement scellée, l’écriture toute en courbe décorant élégamment l’enveloppe.

_Lily,_

_J’espère que tes vacances se passent agréablement, que tu vas bien. Est-ce que tu as pu voyager un peu ? Ou dessiner ? De beaux paysages ont-ils captés l’attention de ton aquarelle comme le parc de Poudlard le faisait si bien ?_

_J’ai essayé de m’entraîner un peu, mais c’est difficile sans tes conseils. J’ai joint à cette lettre une esquisse ; il s’agit du jardin de notre maison, une roseraie un peu à l’écart dans laquelle j’aime me promener pour calmer mes pensées. Je pense que je peux encore m’améliorer, n’est-ce pas ?_

_Est-ce que tu accepterais que l’on se retrouve ? Pour parler dessin ou non, tu n’as peut-être pas envie de jouer aux enseignantes. J’ai passé mon brevet de transplanage alors, si tu l’acceptes, donnes-moi simplement un lieu qui t’arrange et je t’y rejoindrai._

_En espérant que mon dessin te plaise,_

_Amicalement,  
Narcissa_

Pour éviter d’attirer l’attention, elles se retrouvèrent chez les Evans : Narcissa transplana dans leur jardin, à l’abri des regards moldus. L’événement attira la curiosité de la petite famille, qui ne put s’empêcher de sursauter au crac sonore de son atterrissage. La silhouette de son amie se tenait soudainement devant leur haie et Lily fut prise d’un sentiment de fierté et d’excitation, à l’idée d’apprendre à se téléporter aussi quand elle aurait l’âge. La fierté grandit d’un cran lorsque ses parents, stupéfaits et fascinés, la bombardèrent de questions sur son voyage et les technicités du monde de leur fille, qu’ils avaient rarement l’occasion d’observer par eux-mêmes ; et que Narcissa répondit par des questions tout aussi curieuses sur leur monde à eux. Elle s’emballa légèrement trop dans ses explications sur la télévision, le téléphone, les ampoules et le four, lui montra une caméra que Narcissa fixa, perplexe, alors que son père les filmait. La Serpentard se regarda froncer les sourcils et sourire sur le petit écran du caméscope et en perdit ses mots pour une bonne minute. Lily rit doucement, attendrie devant la scène et contente de pouvoir renverser la balance pour une fois. Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner les bandes argentiques, mais prit une photo d’elles d’eux sur le canapé et lui tendit le polaroid. L’image disparut dans un sac sans fond, qu’elle présenta ensuite à Olivia et Walter Evans, les impressionnant en y faisant disparaître un dictionnaire. Elle en était à expliquer qu’elle ne pouvait lancer de sortilèges quand Lily vit Pétunia pincer des lèvres et partir en direction des escaliers avec un signe de tête.

Elle la rattrapa en bas des marches, lui demandant ce qui n’allait pas.  
– Rien, reste avec ton amie, elle est aussi bizarre que Rogue de toute façon, mordit sa grande sœur. Ça correspond bien à ton type, mais papa et maman sont incapables de le réaliser.  
– Tunny…  
– Ne me touche pas !  
Elle ne put l’empêcher de disparaître à l’étage, un malaise s’étendant dans son estomac, de paire avec la tristesse. Lily les secoua résolument hors de son esprit, retrouva un air léger pour retourner au salon.

La conversation ne s’était pas interrompue, sa mère ayant un bras dans le sac jusqu’à l’épaule, riant en s’exclament qu’elle avait fait tomber une statue. Narcissa dut la récupérer pour elle.

– On déjeune dans une heure puis on ira à Londres, fit Olivia, la décoration ayant retrouvé sa place initiale. Je suis certaine que tu vas adorer la voiture.

Elles s’installèrent dans la chambre de Lily. Narcissa fut captée par le mélange de dessins et de photos recouvrant les murs, entrelacés de guirlandes lumineuses et de cartes postales. Elle laissa ses yeux dériver sur la multitude de visages, connus et inconnus, les paysages, les animaux, Lily elle-même à différents âges.

– Tu es toute mignonne ! laissa-t-elle échapper devant une photo prise à Noël, une Lily qui devait avoir sept ou huit ans en robe de princesse jouant devant un sapin.

Elle se détourna pour remarquer son amie qui riait légèrement, gênée tandis qu’elle la remerciait du compliment. L’incertitude la gagna par contagion et elle s’éloigna du mur, sentant ses joues commencer à chauffer devant la pensée qu’elle avait découvert une part d’intimité.

– Est-ce que tu veux dessiner ? proposa-t-elle pour changer de sujet.  
– En fait, répondit Lily, ouvrant un tiroir pour en sortir un petit objet plat, je pensais plutôt te faire découvrir un jeu. Des cartes, rien de très extraordinaire, elles ressemblent assez aux sorcières.

Les règles cependant étaient totalement différentes et la blonde se retrouva vite perdue, posant ses cartes avec un temps de retard ou ne remarquant pas des suites que la rousse devait lui souligner. Elle entortillait une mèche de cheveux en réfléchissant, essayant de rester aux aguets, un air qui jurait avec son calme élégant et propre sur soi qu’elle arborait d’habitude. Elle se détendait, prise dans la simplicité du moment, reléguant toutes les étiquettes de sa famille au fond de son esprit. Son rire fut un peu plus libre, un peu plus large, un peu plus brillant dans ses yeux. Elle avait l’impression d’être attirée par Lily comme une abeille par une fleur et de baigner paisiblement dans son aura, une sérénité nouvelle gagnant sa poitrine.

Elle commença à lui parler sans même savoir ce qui poussait les mots hors de sa bouche : de ses vacances, de Lucius, du dernier livre qu’elle avait lu, de ses envies de carrières, de sa famille, de son enfance. Les questions et les blagues s’enchaînaient fluidement, rythmées de sa surprise lorsque la Gryffondor évoquait une technologie qu’elle ignorait. Elle enregistra quelques règles du jeu, offrit une compétition légèrement plus rude et remporta quelques manches, avant que le jeu ne soit oublié et qu’elles se retrouvent à parler simplement, assises à même le sol, l’une adossée à l’armoire et l’autre au lit.

Le repas se déroula dans la même frénésie que son arrivée, la curiosité rebondissant des deux côtés de la table. Pétunia se murait dans un silence, articulant seulement un mot ou deux quand il était nécessaire – une tactique qu’elle connaissait pour l’appliquer elle-même, quand les dîners avec ses parents et leurs invités s’éternisaient un peu trop dans la politique. Elle se fondait alors dans son siège et mangeait du bout de ses couverts, plus pour se tenir occupée que par appétit, priant pour que le temps accélère. Mais Lily eut une mue résolue quand elle l’interrogea du regard.

– Est-ce que tu aimes aussi les films, Pétunia ? essaya-t-elle, pour ne recevoir qu’un acquiescement vague.

Même quand la conversation ne l’intéressait pas, elle se montrait courtoise envers ses interlocuteurs. Lily secoua la tête.

La voiture fut une expérience surprenante, pas si différente des calèches qui la menaient à Poudlard. Moins spacieuse sans doute, elle était coincée entre la portière et l’épaule de Lily, mais la banquette était plus confortable et elle pouvait s’y adosser sans être ballottée par le pas des Sombrals. La radio fut une expérience intéressante, de même que les divers bruits qui émanaient de la place du conducteur, tantôt doux et réguliers comme un métronome, tantôt fort et tonitruant.

– Tout est si grand, souffla-t-elle à son amie qui lui lança un sourire amusé.

Sortir du véhicule fut un soulagement pour ses jambes peu habituées aux habitacles étroits. Elle fit quelques pas sur la chaussée, sa longue robe bordeaux attirant des regards suspicieux de passants vêtus de tenues bien plus courtes.

– Allez viens, fit Lily, la prenant par le bras, cours de dessin en situation réelle.

Elles passèrent les hautes grilles du parc accompagnées de Walter, tandis qu’Olivia et Pétunia entraient dans une des boutiques de l’autre côté de la rue. Les flots de silhouettes qui s’y déversaient firent frissonner Narcissa – tant de monde et de bruit dans un espace qui ne pouvait s’agrandir.

Elles s’installèrent dans le parc, éparpillèrent carnets et crayons dans l’herbe comme autant de petites fleurs colorées pour peindre le décor devant elles. Narcissa travailla ses silhouettes, avec Walter qui s’éloignait sur le sentier pour une promenade, ou la statue qui jonchait la fontaine, les figures rougies par le soleil des londoniens qui profitaient du week-end en famille, et celles des enfants essoufflés qui couraient après un ballon jaune. Elle sentait les yeux de Lily se poser sur elle, s’esquiver un instant puis revenir étudier les courbes de sa mâchoire et de son nez, caresser les mèches blondes qui s’échappaient de son chignon. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, se consacrant de son mieux à sa tâche mais irrémédiablement distraite, comme toujours lorsqu’elle sentait l’attention de Lily concentrée sur elle. Un élan d’affection qu’elle se força à expirer, ne résistant pas cependant à se pencher un peu en sa direction. Un coup d’œil sur le coté et… C’était raté, son regard avait capté le sien. Son pouls manqua un battement pour mieux résonner à ses oreilles, un filet de chaleur éclot, gonfla, grimpa jusqu’à emporter sa vue et sa tête dans un tourbillon fiévreux. Une claque digne d’un jet d’eau glacée. C’était le sort. Lily était son amie. Et la prophétie à sens unique, se répéta-t-elle. Et quand bien même le destin aurait-il eu la douceur de lui accorder une chance, Lily méritait mieux qu’une relation extra-conjugale dans les sphères guindées de l’autorité du sang. Elle méritait mieux qu’une perte de contrôle.

La respiration lourde, elle ajouta avec amertume quelques ombres marines et noires au pied de sa statue, et ne releva plus la tête, bien que l’observation n’ait pas cessé et l’envie pas bougé. Elle lui demandait conseil parfois, ou Lily lui en offrait un, quand sa prunelle observatrice remarquait une difficulté. Glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux défaits ; blottir sa tête dans le creux de son cou ; enrouler ses bras autour de son dos, la déposer sur ses genoux et sentir son cœur battre contre sa poitrine. Respirer son odeur et caresser sa peau et goûter ses lèvres... Ses doigts s’énervaient sous la tentation du contact ; ses paumes s’humidifiaient ; son coup de crayon devint rapidement sec, vif, agressif sur les bords, jusqu’à ce qu’elle craque et se recule en un sursaut.

– Ça va ? s’étonna sa voisine.

Seulement alors Narcissa réalisa-t-elle qu’elle n’avait jamais passé autant d’heures en sa compagnie.

L’envie se tarit un peu, sa peau lui parut moins brûlante, mais sa gorge toujours aussi sèche. La pulsion de… de quoi ? Pouvait-elle réellement parler de désir pour des traces de magie qui tiraient son âme vers sa sœur ? Pour des gestes qu’elle-même ne s’imaginait pas faire et qui avaient des reflets d’emprise en filigrane ? La pulsion la laissa désorientée et frissonnante. Elle haletait et, dans un réflexe, sortit une gourde du sac sans fond pour avaler deux gorgées rapides.

L’eau tiède la ramena un peu à la réalité, avec elle surgissant le doute, l’inconfort et la culpabilité. Elle en versa dans sa paume et passa une main sur son visage, s’ancrant dans le présent, la brise qui serpentait entre les feuilles, son souffle qui résonnait à ses oreilles. Heureusement, personne dans le monde moldu ne lui tiendrait rigueur d’avoir perdu sa contenance.

– Ça va ? répéta Lily. Tu es toute pâle.

Sa main, tenant encore le crayon à papier, s’était arrêtée en l’air et le portrait inachevé s’étendait sur toute la longueur du carnet ainsi découvert. Elle avait été plutôt satisfaite jusque là, l’élégance se profilant peu à peu sous les traits soignés, mais l’inspiration reculait à toute vitesse. Elle s’était souvent demandé ce à quoi Narcissa ressemblerait si elle acceptait de baisser sa garde, de laisser tomber la parure dont elle parlait comme d’un devoir, et l’avait surtout imaginée détendue, riante, présente et libre. Pas apeurée. Pas perdant soudainement ses moyens sans signes avant-coureurs, sans qu’elle ne puisse deviner pourquoi.

Elle voulut poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule ; devait-elle être brûlante pour que sa camarade l’esquive et glisse subitement hors de sa portée ! Perplexe, déçue, ne pouvant s’empêcher de se demander si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, la Gryffondor observa la Serpentard prendre de grandes inspirations et retrouver progressivement des couleurs, bien que ses lèvres demeurent pincées en une moue insatisfaite.

– Est-ce qu’on peut se balader ? J’ai besoin de bouger, exhala-t-elle.

Lily acquiesça. Elles retrouvèrent son père pour le prévenir et marchèrent dans le parc. Le silence flottait entre elles, accentué par la distance nouvelle qu’elle ne comprenait pas mais à laquelle son amie semblait tenir, implicitement. Narcissa gardait les yeux rivés devant elle, ou se levant parfois vers le bleu du ciel et le vert des arbres alentours, mais jamais tournés en sa direction, et ses mains demeuraient près de son corps, serrant le petit sac à bandoulière. Le changement brutal lui pinçait le cœur mais elle mettait ses insécurités de côté pour ressasser les événements, faire tourner ses méninges avec un froncement de sourcils perplexe, pour comprendre. L’année passée lui avait appris tant de choses sur la blonde, et aucune ne collait avec les doutes qu’elle voyait à présent sur son visage, qu’elle semblait vouloir noyer dans la beauté du paysage, l’univers lui tendant peut-être ses réponses à bout de branches. Une seule année, pourtant. Elle devait ignorer tant de choses encore sur sa camarade.

Elle hésita à relancer la conversation, craignant malgré tout de la déranger. Mais elle n’avait pas demandé à partir encore. Elle n’avait pas dit qu’elle avait mieux à faire, des obligations familiales ou des amies de son année à visiter…

Elles marchèrent en silence et les minutes s’étiraient. Narcissa parut se détendre peu à peu, retournant dans son espace vital à sa gauche. Elle lui lança un coup d’œil interrogatif, un petit sourire qu’elle eut le plaisir de se voir retourner. Ses espoirs que son silence soit assez accueillant pour qu’elle lui livre ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur se virent rapidement détrompés, et elle cacha du mieux qu’elle put sa curiosité mêlée d’inquiétude en se lançant dans la discussion sur le paysage. Elle put redécouvrir la ville à travers un autre regard, et lui rendit la pareille en narrant sa découverte du monde magique.

– Je ne m’étais jamais questionnée sur les images, disait-elle quand elles retrouvèrent le reste de la famille devant le parc. C’est vrai que l’on a aucun équivalent à la télévision…

L’après-midi avait été bien entamé et la mère et la sœur revinrent avec deux grands sacs de courses, ayant rentabilisé leur journée.

– Tu rentres avec nous Narcissa ? demanda la première.

Lily la vit hésiter et les doutes se bousculèrent à nouveau dans sa tête. Est-ce qu’elle avait dit quelque chose de mal ?

– En fait… Est-ce que vous savez où est cette adresse ?

Elle sortit un morceau de parchemin et la rousse la fixa, surprise. Elle avait dit n’être jamais venue duc côté moldu de Londres…

– Ce n’est pas très loin du Chaudron Baveur en fait, dit-elle néanmoins. Pourquoi ?  
– Est-ce que vous pourriez m’y déposer ? Je crains que transplaner attire trop l’attention ici…

Ses parents lui assurèrent que ça ne posait aucun problème.

En voiture, direction le sud de Londres. Lily retenait à peine ses interrogations mais n’osait pas couper la discussion qui rebondissait dans le petit groupe.

– Tu connais bien ce quartier ?  
– Oh, non ! C’est la première fois que je m’y rends en réalité.

Et sa confusion ne fit qu’augmenter, mais le sourire calme de son amie lui fit comprendre qu’elle aurait ses réponses en temps et en heure.

Elle lui souhaita une bonne fin de vacances quand elle sortit de la voiture. Narcissa lui tendit les bras et elles se firent un câlin sur le trottoir, avant que les Evans ne repartent en voiture.

Narcissa s’approcha d’une porte et considéra la sonnette longuement, regrettant déjà de ne pas avoir demandé d’aide, mais ayant toujours envie de l’accomplir par elle-même. Elle essaya les boutons au hasard, certains provoquant des bruits fort désagréables et des lumières rouges peu prometteuses, jusqu’à que l’un d’entre eux ne change quelque chose sur la surface qu’elle avait appris, le jour-même, à reconnaître comme un écran.

Des noms s’affichaient qu’elle fit défiler jusqu’à celui de « Tonks ».

– Oui ? fit une voix d’homme qu’elle n’avait entendue qu’une fois de sa vie.  
– Hum… Je… Vous m’entendez ?  
– Oui, c’est pour quoi ? revint-elle un poil impatiente.  
– Je voudrais parler à Andromeda si c’est possible.

Elle attendit ce qui sembla être une éternité, se disant qu’elle pouvait toujours trouver un recoin pour transplaner droit sur son perron et dire à ses parents que sa journée avec Lucius, Daisy et Evan s’était passée sans accroc. Ce qu’elle dirait sans doute quelle que serait l’issue de la discussion.

Quel dommage que Daisy ne soit pas son âme-sœur. Cela aurait simplifié tant de choses et leur double couverture aurait été parfaite.

Une voix étrange annonça que la porte était ouverte alors elle la franchit, s’engagea dans les escaliers et grimpa les marches craquantes et étroites jusqu’au cinquième étage. L’immeuble sentait l’humidité et le renfermé, mais le papier peint bleu avait un côté apaisant, même s’il appartenait à une époque de décoration intérieure qui lui était inconnue.

L’appartement s’ouvrit avant même qu’elle n’ait le temps de toquer : elle tomba sur un Sirius Black qui la détailla de haut en bas, secoua la tête d’un air mi moqueur, mi résigné, et qui finit par lancer, à travers la petite pièce carrée, encombrée par un meuble à chaussures et un porte-manteaux qui se battaient pour le peu d’espace :

– C’est vraiment elle !

Narcissa se tint maladroitement dans l’entrebâillement, les mains croisées sur sa taille : une posture élégante mais discrète qui montrait généralement la bonne éducation qu’elle avait reçue. Son cousin eut une autre de ces expressions critiques.

– Bonjour Sirius, dit-elle néanmoins.  
– Ravi de savoir qu’on part sur les prénoms maintenant…

Un pas lent, des chaussons qui frottaient contre le parquet, apparut sur sa gauche, en même temps qu’une voix appelant son prénom, celle-ci bien plus reconnaissable. Andromeda s’appuya contre l’angle du mur et posa une main dans son dos, chassant pourtant tout indice de fatigue ou de douleur de son visage. Cette propension naturelle à se montrer infaillible qui courait dans la famille.

– Narcissa.  
– Bonjour Andy…  
– Ok, bah moi je vais vous laisser à ces charmantes retrouvailles, hein. Tu m’appelles s’il y a besoin d’un sort ? Je me suis bien entraîné aux duels cette année.  
– Quand tu seras majeur, répondit-elle, laconique, sans quitter sa sœur du regard.  
– Peut-on parler ?

Elle s’installèrent dans une chambre, Andromeda assise sur l’édredon bleu ciel, Narcissa restant debout. Son regard tomba sur le ventre rond.

– Félicitations.  
– Je te remercierais si tu le pensais vraiment.  
– J’étais sincère… Je sais que tu le voulais depuis longtemps.  
– Merci.  
– Pour quand est-ce que…  
– L’accouchement est prévu pour septembre. Elle s’appellera Nymphadora.

Narcissa hocha la tête lentement. Elle n’avait jamais entendu parler d’un sort qui puisse détecter le sexe d’un bébé dans le ventre, et de ce qu’elle savait, les prénoms étaient toujours choisis dans les jours suivants la naissance, le plus souvent selon les astres qui s’alignaient. Exception faite pour elle, bien entendu.

Elle devrait demander à Lily ce qu’il en était pour les moldus… et chassa bien vite cette pensée de son esprit, car il lui serait impossible d’amener ce sujet discrètement.

– Que me vaut cette visite ? On ne s’est pas vues depuis… Depuis deux ans.  
– J’ai réalisé que je te devais des excuses, pour commencer.

Andromeda haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien de son étonnement.

– Je te demande pardon pour t’avoir reproché de faire ce choix. D’avoir cru que tu mentais. Ou pour t’avoir reproché ton sens des responsabilités, t’avoir reproché de ne pas te battre pour nous. Je comprends… Je comprends que ce n’était pas tellement un choix, maintenant…  
– Vraiment ?  
– Je n’aurais pas ton courage, souffla-t-elle.  
– Assieds-toi.

Elle se posa sur le lit, à une distance respectable, ne se laissant pas tout à fait aller contre le matelas.

– Depuis quand ?  
– En début d’année.  
– Ce n’est pas Lucius, donc.  
– Non.

Elle hésita.

– Père et mère l’ignorent, de même que ses parents. Nous allons toujours nous marier.  
– Ah, Cissy… Je doute que les Malefoy ignorent grand-chose de votre relation à Lucius et toi. Mais tant que vous leur donnez un héritier…  
– Mais n’est-ce pas justement ce dont la prophétie prend soin ?  
– Si, fit-elle, passant distraitement une main sur son ventre. Et elle s’assure de la beauté de nos mariages et du renom de nos familles… Peut-être avons-nous atteint un tel point, à force de répéter des mariages croisés dans le même groupe de famille, où la prophétie a besoin de sang neuf pour les héritiers, qu’en sais-je… Cela ne nous rend pas le bonheur moins inaccessible qu’il ne l’était déjà, tu dois juste apprendre à le chercher ailleurs.  
– Mon âme-sœur… Ce n’est pas comme pour toi. Ça ne marcherait pas.  
– Je suis certaine que tu pourrais faire avec un Né-Moldu.  
– Pas seulement ça.  
– Quoi, alors, une femme ?

Elle voulut rester impassible, vraiment, mais le tremblement de ses mains craquela toute carapace et Andromeda étouffa un rire.

– Tu ne serais pas la première, loin de là.  
– Qu- Pardon ? Vraiment ?  
– Tu ne t’aies jamais demandé pourquoi chaque famille avait son lot d’enfants reniés ? Quiconque a lancé cette prophétie avait une définition du devoir différente de celle de nos chers parents. Il faut croire que des enfants continueront à être reniés tant que ça ne changera pas…  
– Mais pourtant il faut bien… Enfin ce n’est pas… Il y a une raison au mariage. Qu’est-ce que les gens penseraient…  
– Tu sais, la coupa Andromeda, ne plus se soucier de ce que la société en penserait est vraiment relaxant. Alors, certains rencontrent plus d’obstacles que d’autres, et je suis parmi celles qui s’en sortent le mieux, mais avoir cette petite communauté est vraiment reposant, en comparaison du monde dans lequel on grandit.

Narcissa ne sut pas quoi répondre ça.

– Tu devrais écrire à Alphard. Il connaît bien cette situation et m’a vraiment aidée quand je suis partie avec Ted. Il pourrait vous aider toutes les deux.  
– C’est plus compliqué que ça… soupira Narcissa.  
– Hum. Qu’en pense ton âme-sœur…  
– C’est… Elle n’est pas…

Elle n’avait pas réalisé que des larmes menaçaient de couler. Ni que sa voix était sur le point de se briser, que sa gorge s’était serrée. Le tumulte d’émotions l’avait prise en traître, une surprise jaillissant dans son estomac pour monter rapidement dans son œsophage jusqu’à sa trachée. Elle prit une respiration tremblante, posa sa main froide sur sa joue pour se calmer. Elle ne pleurerait pas.

– Mon âme-sœur n’est pas réellement… N’est pas réellement impactée par tout cela.

Elle raconta, timide, hésitante, que c’était à sens unique ; que son âme-sœur n’avait pas ce souvenir planant sur elle dès qu’elle ouvrait les yeux et voyait le monde en couleurs après seize ans à ne connaître que le noir et le blanc ; que ce n’était pas une histoire d’amour, loin de là, seulement une amitié fleurissante ; que si elle partait, elle n’aurait pas la douleur de la distance, et qu’elle ne partirait pas avec elle, et que quand elle s’approchait, elle n’avait pas la douleur de la proximité, et qu’elle n’avait pas de raison de s’approcher plus.

– Tu as dû vivre la même chose avec Tonks, n’est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle.  
– Je n’ai pas parlé des âmes-sœurs à Ted avant qu’on sorte ensemble.  
– Vraiment ?  
– Ça n’aurait rien changé pour lui qui n’avait pas le poids du mariage sur les épaules. Je voulais une relation sincère s’il devait y en avoir une, pas qu’il se sente obligé à cause d’une malédiction qui ne le concerne pas… Et puis, même pour nous, ce sort ne veut pas dire que l’on tombera amoureuse.  
– N’avais-tu pas de…

Elle fixa ses pieds, mal à l’aise, ne sachant pas comment expliquer ce qu’elle ressentait si fort. Le rouge lui monta rapidement aux joues. Sa sœur parut compréhensive.

– Le sentiment sera plus supportable si tu la gardes à portée de bras, mais ne te brûles pas les ailes. Si vous en venez à un point où elle accepte, il se tarira par la suite, sinon trouver quelqu’un d’autre peut aider, pour un temps. Mais Cissy…

Elle leva les yeux à travers ses cils, à temps pour voir une douceur rare apparaître sur le visage de la blonde.

– Oui ?  
– Ne confonds pas les effets secondaires du sort avec un véritable désir. Celui-ci ne vient pas de toi.

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre, sur le moment. Elle mit fin à la conversation en s’enfuyant presque de la chambre, le soupir de sa sœur la suivant à travers le chambranle de la porte.

Au salon, elle croisa à nouveau son cousin qui semblait avoir totalement oublié son existence, tout accaparé par un de ses amis. Narcissa reconnut, après quelque effort mental, un des Gryffondor ami de Lily. Lupin. Les deux adolescents étaient assis côte à côte sur un canapé à l’allure décente mais loin du confort dans lequel elles avaient grandi. Des bruits de couvert parvenant de la pièce attenante indiquaient que Tonks n’étaient, de même, pas loin.

Elle retrouva Andy juste assez longtemps pour lui dire au revoir et transplana aussi sec.

Elle résista tout le mois d’août à écrire à Lily ; la lettre qu’elle finit par recevoir fut un soulagement épisodique, mais elle se força à attendre une semaine entière avant de répondre.

Ne pas voler trop près du soleil.

Sa réponse partit quelques jours avant le train pour Poudlard.

– Les dernières vacances avant le grand événement ! lui dit Lucius dans leur compartiment, ce qui arracha un sourire crispé à Evan Rosier.

Ils fermèrent les rideaux et les deux garçons lièrent leurs doigts, pressant leurs poignets l’un contre l’autre. Une tendresse qu’elle n’avait jamais vue chez son meilleur ami, bien qu’elle le connaisse depuis leurs trois ans.

– Les vacances se sont bien passées ? s’enquit Daisy Selwyn.

Les deux fleurs se sourirent, complices.


	3. Deuxième année

Lily poussa la porte de la salle du troisième étage avec une émotion diffuse, légère et difficilement palpable qui la fit s’arrêter un instant, clignant des yeux, la main retombant doucement à sa taille ; du soulagement. Leur relation délicate n’avait pas changé, pas plus que le décor d’ombre et de lumière. Narcissa prenait place à leur bureau, nettoyé avec soin, et son visage ne laissait échapper rien de plus que cette satisfaction sereine qu’elle portait comme une couronne : du haut d’un port de tête gracile.

Elle la regarda, et l’ombre d’un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant qu’elle ne bougeait pas. Alors Lily fit un pas, puis deux, et ne se jeta pas dans ses bras car elles n’étaient pas des amoureuses longtemps perdues de vue ; elle lui rendit simplement un sourire plus large et libre en s’installant à sa place habituelle. Et si la curiosité menaçait la fente de ses lèvres, si la question « qu’à tu fais après t’être enfuie ? » poussait les barrière de sa gorge, elle n’en dit rien et choisit de rester légère. Elle lui parla de perspective et de proportions, lui montra une carte postale qu’elles recopièrent, discutant de tout et de rien.

Leurs carnets étaient face à face, leurs boîtes de crayon l’une à côté de l’autre. Parfois deux doigts s’effleuraient, parfois une chaussure donnait un coup involontaire lorsqu’une jambe se décroisait ; ce n’était pas la première fois, dans ce petit espace, Lily n’y avait jamais prêté attention. Elle dessina, tout absorbée par le profil de la tour de Pise. Les effleurements devinrent un peu plus nombreux, un peu plus longs, mais ce n’était rien ; elle dessina. Lorsque, finalement, elle annonça avoir fini son paysage et que Narcissa acquiesça, elles étalèrent leurs œuvres sur la table.

– Oh, c’est… Lily c’est magnifique !

Une main vint englober la sienne, qui tenait toujours la feuille de papier, alors que Narcissa se penchait par-dessus la table pour mieux voir. Elle semblait plongée dans chacun des détails, des moulures des colonnes aux arbres en arrière plan, et traçait distraitement des cercles du pouce sur la paume de Lily. Celle-ci cligna des yeux, surprise. Le contact répandait des ondes de chaleur le long de ses doigts, qui lui hérissèrent les poils, sans qu’elle ne sache trop pourquoi. Sa présence concentrait tout l’air de la pièce soudainement. Lily n’arrivait pas à détacher son attention de la main sur sa paume, qui semblait vouloir glisser plus haut sur son bras, ou du bas de la robe qui effleurait sa cheville. Elle se figea. Ce n’était pas désagréable... Juste pas naturel, inattendu, et la chaleur s’intensifiait jusqu’à devenir légèrement brûlante. Elle se sentit débordée tout à coup, soudainement submergée, dépassée par sa présence. Un frisson courut sur ses bras.

Narcissa finit par relever les yeux, cherchant vraisemblablement une confirmation à ce qu’elle venait de dire, et Lily ne put que cligner à nouveau, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit comme de bouger. Le silence s’étendit une seconde de trop, puis la blonde se recula avec un raclement de gorge.

– Qu’est-ce que tu as choisis, toi ? fit la rousse, refusant de laisser le malaise s’installer ou de s’interroger sur son origine.

Narcissa lui montra son dessin et Lily eut l’espoir que la situation redevienne leur moment de complicité habituel. Elle se détendit progressivement et se laissa prendre dans les blagues sarcastiques – encore un peu timides – de son interlocutrice. Puis, un doigt qui effleurait le sien quand elle reposait le paysage. Un genou qui trouvait le sien sous les barrières de tissu. Narcissa qui se penchait par-dessus le bureau, sans même le remarquer, et ses doigts qui s’emmêlaient aux siens… Lily résista cette fois-là, retirant sa main un peu trop brusquement, la croisant dans ses coudes.

– Hum… voulut-elle commencer.

Narcissa parut revenir sur Terre, son regard allant de Lily déstabilisée à sa propre main restée sur la table, de ses bras croisés à l’esquisse, et elle ramena sa main sous la table, commençant à rougir.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

La question resta en suspens et Narcissa silencieuse. Ses joues étaient devenues cramoisies et la couleur disparaissait même derrière le col de sa chemise blanche. Son port de tête n’avait rien perdu en grâce, souligné par le chignon serré et les boucles d’oreilles pendantes ; mais ses mains, agitées, vinrent inutilement arranger la parure, réajuster une mèche inexistante, et leur nervosité libéra des cheveux qui tombèrent devant ses yeux, fit pencher les perles sur leurs anneaux. Lily assista à chacun des mouvements avec une appréhension croissante, de la courbe du cou aux épaules rentrées sur elles-mêmes. Le regard baissé, se mordillant la lèvre, Narcissa se protégeait.

– Ce n’est pas… Ce n’est pas la première fois que ça arrive, continua Lily, pas certaine de ce que « ça » était, exactement.

Des contacts physiques. Rien de bien méchant, elles étaient amies, et Lily était plus tactile que ça avec la plupart de ses amies… Pas Narcissa de ce qu’elle voyait, et chaque mouvement paraissait involontaire, mais en même temps un peu trop appuyé.

– Ce n’est rien de grave, dit-elle avec plus d’assurance, priant juste pour qu’elle sorte de sa coquille. J’aimerais juste comprendre ce qu’il se passe.

Ça fonctionna, un peu.

– C’est pas aussi simple que ça... Je n’ai jamais voulu te mettre mal à l’aise, je m’excuse.

La seconde d’après elle était debout, rassemblant carnets et crayons d’un coup de baguette. Lily lui attrapa le bras avant qu’elle n’atteigne la porte.

– Tu vas encore t’enfuir ?

– Parce que tu tiens tant à me garder dans cette pièce, Evans ? mordit-elle.

– Je veux juste comprendre. Et la dernière fois, ça n’a pas aidé à grand-chose, je n’aurais rien compris si Sev’ ne m’avait pas expliqué que les âmes-sœurs se révèlent avec le nom complet… Tu tiens à ce que j’aille le voir pour lui demander s’il y a une histoire de contact physique dans la malédiction ?

Narcissa rougit encore, dans une telle expression de choc, puis de dégoût à cette idée, qu’elle en oublia d’être embarrassée. Lily se sentit fière d’elle quand elle revint s’asseoir. Heureusement, elle n’aurait pas à la provoquer plus loin.

– C’est juste un effet secondaire, commença-t-elle difficilement. Pour nous empêcher d’ignorer la prophétie. Ou pour empêcher d’autres personnes de nous forcer à l’ignorer. Je ne peux pas vraiment faire autrement, alors elle devient embêtante.

C’était un début.

– Mais quel est le but ?

La première ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et la seconde enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa jupe.

– Je veux dire, je n’ai rien contre un câlin si tu en veux un mais… Est-ce que c’est vraiment…

– La prophétie a avant tout pour but de veiller à la conception d’une descendance pour la famille… Donc…

Lily se figea. Oh. Une descendance, bien sûr. Severus lui en avait parlé l’année précédente mais… Elle n’avait jamais fait le lien. Du moins, pas ce lien là, surtout pas ce lien-là. Son corps lui parut trop grand pour elle soudainement, et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même sans le remarquer, enfonça un peu plus ses mains dans ses poches, croisa les jambes. Ses chaussures noires se mirent à l’absorber : la poussière qui recouvrait le sol de pierre se déposait délicatement sur leur surface vernie, la tachetant de gris. Fascinant. Elle était certaine qu’elle avait rougi jusqu’aux oreilles, son visage chauffait. Son inspiration fut un peu trop bruyante dans le silence fragile.

– Je ne vais pas… C’est juste la prophétie. Que la prophétie, assura Narissa précipitamment.

– Est-ce que… Il y a un moyen d’atténuer les effets secondaires ? essaya-t-elle.

Parler la força à relever la tête. Son amie… son âme-sœur se tenait bien à un mètre d’elle, l’air aussi gêné, mais elle secoua juste la tête négativement. Elle devrait faire une blague, se dit-elle. Balayer tout ça d’une phrase légère, rire ensemble, terminer la conversation et faire comme si elle n’avait jamais eu lieu. Relayer cette information dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire et laisser Narcissa gérer la malédiction parce que, elle, c’était au-dessus de ses limites.

Mais le silence s’étira, la blonde peinant à trouver ses mots autant qu’elle.

Ç’avait été tellement plus simple avec Zaria, réalisa Lily. Un jeu presque, sans conséquence, juste pour deux semaines et de beaux souvenirs.

– Je dois… Je vais juste y aller, dit-elle.

Elle sentit le regard de la Serpentard s’arrêter dans son dos alors qu’elle rassemblait ses affaires, mais la pression disparut très vite.

– Je suis désolée ! lança cette dernière, tandis qu’elle poussait la porte, et la Gryffondor déglutit, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

_Lily,_

_Je m’excuse sincèrement : je ne vais pas pouvoir être là mercredi soir. Un devoir de sortilèges est tombé à la dernière minute, et je dois écrire trente pouces pour la semaine prochaine… Avec les ASPICs qui approchent, je dois réellement prendre le temps d’étudier, et je ne pourrais donc pas dessiner. J’en suis désolée, tu sais à quel point j’apprécie le dessin et nos sessions, et l’on devait travailler sur les enchantements de portraits… Je ne l’oublie pas, ce sera pour une prochaine fois._

_Porte-toi bien,  
Narcissa._

Elle regarda le parchemin : la dernière version de sa lettre était entourée de ses brouillons précédents, raturés avec exaspération, certains froissés en boule. Elle se sentait lâche. C’était la version la plus proche de la réalité pourtant ; elle devait rendre un devoir, certes, elle appréciait les sessions, aussi, elle avait coupé, de plus, les circonvolutions de sa culpabilité et cessé de se chercher des excuses pour aller droit au but. Avec un peu de chance, Lily ne la trouverait pas trop sèche, et lui pardonnerait ce faux bon. N’en restait pas moins qu’elle n’avait pas envie de se retrouver face à la sorcière, et sans ce devoir elle se serait trouvé un autre empêchement.

– Ça va ?

Daisy Selwyn lui coula un regard perplexe, depuis l’autre extrémité de leur chambre. Les pointes de ses cheveux et le bas de sa cape étaient encore humides, et elle les fit sécher d’un sortilège adroit avant de s’étendre sur son lit. La tête appuyée sur un coude, une posture peu distinguée qu’elle ne se serait pas permise en plus nombreuse compagnie, elle lorgna Narcissa :

– Tu écris ?

– Une lettre seulement.

– Tes parents ?

Elle hésita un instant, vit la lueur de curiosité s’allumer chez sa camarade, fit un choix.

– Oui, juste pour prendre des nouvelles, rien d’extraordinaire.

– Tant mieux.

– C’est une bonne nouvelle que j’écrive à mes parents ?

– Oui, dit l’autre, laconique, glissant au sol pour venir s’appuyer contre son bureau ; Narcissa retourna bien vite le parchemin, geste qui lui valu un sourire malicieux. Les garçons ont entraînement de Quidditch ce soir, tu veux les regarder ?

Et voyant ses doutes, elle insista :

– Prends ton carnet, ça te fera un nouveau portrait à montrer à ton flirt !

– Je n’ai pas de flirt, renifla la descendante de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black.

– Je vais te poser une question indiscrète, prévint Daisy.

L’équipe de Serpentard virevoltait entre la pelouse et le ciel nuageux. Elle n’arrivait pas à distinguer les silhouettes depuis les hauteurs des gradins, mais parfois l’une d’elle leur adressait un signe du bras et elle pouvait deviner que, sous l’écharpe vert et argent, se cachaient les traits de son meilleur ami.

Narcissa ne dessina pas, mais elle haussa un sourcil.

– Je ne garantis pas d’y répondre, dit-elle sur le même ton.

– C’est honnête. Pourquoi tu acceptes le mariage ?

– Pourquoi je n’accepterais pas ?

– Lucius n’est pas ton âme-sœur, dit la brune, et la blonde put voir qu’elle se retenait de rouler des yeux.

– Parfois, tu parles de la sorte, et tu me fais penser à ma sœur. Ensuite tu ris avec Bulstrode et danses avec Crabbe, et tu me rappelles mon autre sœur.

– Temps dur pour ta famille, n’est-ce pas ?

– Au moins puis-je compter sur ta franchise...

Un coup de sifflet résonna sur le terrain vide et tous les joueurs s’élevèrent en un même mouvement. Le vent de la fin septembre sifflait dans la loge vide, enserrant les deux étudiantes dans sa discrétion opaque.

– Mon âme-sœur est Greyback.

Narcissa n’enregistra pas tout de suite la confidence, accaparée par les exercices d’entraînements. Pas un trait de son visage ne tressaillit lorsqu’elle comprit que sa voisine venait de rompre l’une des règles majeures de la bienséance, et elle continua à regarder droit devant elle, admirant les mouvements souples des balais. Elle-même n’avait plus volé depuis la rentrée.

– Je ne parlais pas de cette franchise là.

– Mais, continua Daisy, un rire dérisoire au bord des lèvres, ne trouves-tu pas cela étrange ? En quoi un… rustre comme lui pourrait-il être parfait pour moi ?

– Le statut social, les intérêts personnels… Ne devrais-tu pas parler de tout cela avec Rosier ?

– Evan ne peut pas comprendre aussi bien que toi.

Narcissa sursauta, lui jeta un regard auquel son interlocutrice ne répondit que par un rire sardonique.

– C’est donc pour ça que nous sommes amies depuis la rentrée ? Si cela te rassure, étant donné les fréquentations de Greyback, il ne peut que faire du bien à ton nom.

– Et toi ?

– Moi, je ne peux pas en dire autant sur le nom de mon âme-sœur…

– Mais il complète les intérêts personnels, n’est-ce pas ? souffla-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse. Je vois tes dessins dans la chambre.

– Je ne suis pas certaine d’où se trouvent mes intérêts personnels, actuellement… J’épouse Lucius pour cette raison.

– Je ne te comprends pas. J’évite mon âme-sœur parce qu’il est un homme cruel et violent. Tu as l’air de passer du temps avec le tien, mais tu te caches, tu l’apprécies, mais tu choisis l’amitié. Je ne comprends pas mais je crois que tu peux m’aider : c’est pour ça que nous sommes amies depuis la rentrée.

– Une vérité pour une vérité, Selwyn : il n’existe pas d’autre Serpentard qui soit manipulatrice en étant honnête comme tu l’es.

– Parfois l’honnêteté offre plein d’opportunités…

Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, posa une main sur son épaule et Narcissa fut une fois de plus déconcentrée des tirs qui avaient lieu sur le terrain.

– Oh, vraiment.

– On a le même type de problèmes, Narcissa. Jusqu’à maintenant j’avais l’aide de Greyback pour ça, mais il rend les choses pires encore, alors tu peux comprendre que j’essaie ailleurs. Bien que je ne sois pas certaine de la solution que tu as trouvée pour le moment…

La pression s’intensifia à la naissance de son cou ; le pouce commença à tracer des petits cercles sur la cape. Narcissa haussa un sourcil et Daisy déglutit, alors elle se contenta de lissa sa jupe du plat de la main, l’air détaché, et finit par se relever. Elle reconnaissait le sentiment : le même qui l’avait perturbée cet été, la rendant perplexe tandis qu’elle s’observait dans le miroir, se demandant ce qui avait changé chez elle. Mais l’explorer ne l’intéressait pas.

– C’est gentil, mais c’est plus compliqué que ce que tu penses.

– Très bien, répondit l’autre, se rasseyant en arrière.

La blonde lui adressa un signe de tête et dévala les marches de bois. Les bourrasques de vent s’engouffrèrent aussitôt dans son uniforme, elle lança un sort pour se maintenir au chaud et longea les tribunes jusqu’à retrouver le sentier qui menait au château. Elle croisa le regard de Lucius qui la salua depuis son poste de poursuiveur et lui envoya un sourire.

Elle ne rentra pas immédiatement au sous-sol mais fit un détour par la bibliothèque, hésitant devant les livres d’histoire pour en emprunter un de sortilèges, puis déambulant devant la Grande Salle et au pied des escaliers qui montaient. Elle ne prit pas le chemin de la tour des Gryffondor, non, se rapprocha juste doucement des étages, observant les tableaux, se disant que peut-être, au détour d’un couloir…

Par Morgane, elle finit par reconnaître une voix un peu plus loin dans le couloir, mais elle n’était pas certaine de vouloir remercier la sorcière légendaire ou la désavouer. Elle marcha plus proche du mur, et les rares élèves qui passaient en cette soirée devaient bien se demander pourquoi une telle entorse à ses habitudes, comme elle se recourbait sur elle-même, baissait la tête, échangeait sa présence froide contre une discrétion tentative.

Lily tourna à l’intersection, discutant avec animation avec l’une de ses amies, qui riait à ses paroles. Elle marqua une pause involontaire en apercevant Narcissa, affichant une mine étonnée devant son comportement inhabituel, et celle-ci fut contrainte de redresser les épaules, se détacher des tapisseries colorées qui encadraient le passage pour lui adresser un salut du bout de la tête. La conversation reprit, les Deuxième Année continuèrent leur chemin vers leur tour sans s’arrêter davantage, mais la Septième accrocha malgré tout un œil vert en voulant la suivre du regard. L’iris avait une teinte interrogative et peinée à la fois, ce qui ne pouvait que la faire soupirer. C’était de sa faute, un peu.

Elle songea un instant à lui courir après, s’excuser de vive-voix, développer et laisser percer une franchise que sa lettre n’avait pu porter. Mais l’occasion lui fila entre les doigts comme elle pesait ses options, et ce n’était pas plus mal, car elle aurait bien eu du mal à répondre d’une telle attitude, plus que de son accès de timidité.

Alors elle fit demi-tour, remarquant à peine Rogue qui passa devant elle, puis l’héritier Potter quelques mètres plus loin.

Lily se retourna bel et bien, mais Narcissa entra dans la classe de Sortilèges sans un regard pour elle, toute prise dans sa conversation. Elle n’eut pas le temps de l’appeler, de lui demander si elle comptait dessiner même si Halloween tombait sur leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire, que déjà le professeur fermait la porte.

– Viens, les garçons ont préparé une soirée, ça va te remonter le moral.

Lily roula des yeux, mais un petit sourire fleurit malgré tout. Elle se laissa entraîner à la suite de ses amies jusqu’à la Tour des Gryffondor où quatre adolescents, se chahutant avec force rires, disséminaient des citrouilles et des toiles d’araignées à coup de Wingardium Leviosa. Remus corrigeait le mouvement de poignet de Sirius parfois, et Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête donnait des conseils à Peter sur la disposition la plus effrayante des chauves-souris en plastique – trouvées Merlin seul savait où.

– Evans ! s’exclama Potter, un peu trop joyeusement, et Lily retint un soupir. Tu veux qu’on sculpte une citrouille ensemble ? Je peux t’apprendre deux-trois tours !

– Non merci, ça va aller.

Les sorcières montèrent dans le dortoir, pour déposer leur affaires. Dorcas et Marlène réfléchissaient avec animation à leurs tenues – depuis que Lily leur avait parlé des traditions moldues, elles mourraient d’envie de se déguiser – et Lily se laissa peu à peu gagner par leur excitation.

– A quatre, on pourrait faire The Platters ! Qu’est-ce que vous en pensez ?

– C’est un groupe de rock moldu, précisa Mary. Je veux faire Tony !

Elles tentèrent de raccourcir leurs cheveux à coups de baguette, abandonnèrent l’idée quand la couleur changea avec, ne voulant pas se retrouver à l’infirmerie en cette soirée si spéciale. Lily distribua des perruques et les nœuds papillons que ses parents lui avait envoyés dans la semaine. Elle gardèrent les chemises blanches de leurs uniformes, les accordèrent avec des pantalons noirs que Dorcas avait réussi à emprunter à des garçons. Quelques coups de maquillage adroits, et elles avaient chacune une belle moustache.

– On va se changer avant d’aller dîner, n’est-ce pas ? fit Marlène.

– Oui, je pense pas qu’on ait droit d’y aller sans nos uniformes.

– Han ! s’écria Sirius quand elles arrivèrent dans la salle commune. Si j’avais su, je me serais mis en Chordettes !

Elles n’étaient pas les seules déguisées, une Cléopâtre discutait avec un Frankestein sur les fauteuils, une poignée de Viviane et de Godric Gryffondor s’occupait à remplir des citrouilles en papier de bonbons. Les Maraudeurs – puisque c’était ainsi qu’ils se surnommaient d’après Remus – s’étaient décidés pour des motards. Pas mal d’élèves s’étaient prêtés au jeu, même si l’idée était nouvelle pour tout ceux qui n’avaient pas de membres de leur famille moldus.

Lily sentit le regard de Potter s’arrêter sur elle, et la détailler des pieds à la tête. Elle fut surprise de voir son cou rougir légèrement lorsqu’il se détourna, pour taper dans ses mains et annoncer aux rouges et or qui s’amoncelaient que les festivités pouvaient commencer. Mary et elle prirent chacune un couteau et une citrouille et s’installèrent dans un coin, près des tapisseries chaleureuses.

– Alors, avec Narcissa ? s’enquit son amie.

Elle commença par dessiner des cicatrices au crayon et lui résuma la situation en quelques phrases. La dégradation qui avait débuté pendant les vacances, après leur première année qui avait semblé flotter sur un nuage. Le malaise qui s’installait entre elles, plus souvent qu’il ne devrait, et ses doutes qui encombraient son esprit. Elle termina son histoire par :

– Je n’arrive plus à savoir ce qu’elle veut.

– Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu voudrais ?

– Passer du temps avec elle. Être amie. De toute façon, il ne va rien se passer de plus, elle a seize ans, même si…

– Même si ?

– Je l’aime bien, avoua-t-elle, rougissant.

Une tête perchée de cheveux ébouriffés apparut immédiatement sa droite, pour lui demander si c’était son ami vert et argent qui la mettait dans cet état. La gentillesse de Lily fut vraiment mise à épreuve en entendant le nom dont Potter affublait Severus. Lorsqu’enfin il se décida à les laisser tranquilles, Mary put demander, sceptique :

– Lily… Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais lui parler de ce qu’il se passe avec Avery ?

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour que tu soies en sécurité avec elle comme tu l’étais avec nous ce matin, en nous racontant ce que ses amis et lui disent.

– C’est juste… pas assez précis pour que je sache comment lui en parler, tu vois ? Il y a pire…

Elle reposa le couteau et s’étira les doigts. Dans le fond de la pièce, Cléopâtre essayait à présent d’expliquer à Frankestein ce qu’étaient les comic books, et la conversation incrédule la déconcentra pour un temps. La pièce était pleine de rires et de bruits légers, des Septième Année qui décoraient les costumes des Première de quelques tours de baguettes, parfaisant les tenues ou métamorphosant des perruques pour ceux qui n’avaient pas de déguisement.

– Qu’est-ce qui te fait peur exactement ? finit-elle par soupirer.

– Je veux juste pas que tu finisses le cœur brisé. Elle est fiancée, par le caleçon de Merlin. Et les trucs que disent sa famille...

Autant pour se remonter le moral avec la soirée : une cape de tristesse s’enroula autour de ses épaules comme elle se rappelait de ce détail. Mais Mary n’avait pas vu la curiosité dans les yeux de la Serpentard quand elle la laissait entrer dans son monde, sa douceur, sa passion et son assurance quand elles n’étaient que toutes les deux, qui se fendillaient en résignation dès qu’elle devait faire face aux attentes de son monde. Les sourires complices qu’elles se lançaient dans la Grande Salle quand le ciel magique prenait des teintes belles à dessiner, ou ceux qui volaient par-dessus le terrain de Quidditch quand un joueur prenait une pose impressionnante. Elle ne pouvait rien lui dire de la situation, alors elle se contenta d’un air convaincu :

– Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. Mon gros plus problème actuellement c’est de découper cette bouche.

– J’ai besoin d’aide, fit Lily, se laissant tomber à côté de Severus.

Son meilleur ami releva les yeux de son livre, et son regard passa rapidement d’interrogateur à concerné tandis qu’il posait le carnet rempli de notes dans l’herbe. Les premiers flocons jonchaient l’herbe autour de lui, arrêtés par un sort de chaleur, traçant une barrière d’intimité autour de l’arbre auquel il était adossé. La sorcière s’installa à ses côtés, tourna sa phrase dans sa tête plusieurs fois, avant de se décider à formuler :

– Tu vois les âmes-sœurs. J’en ai enfin parlé à Narcissa, parce qu’elle agissait bizarrement.

– Est-ce que ce sont des détails que j’ai envie d’avoir ?

– Peut-être pas… rougit-elle. Mais j’avais juste une question. Il y a… des effets secondaires à la malédiction. Ils touchent Cissy, mais me concernent aussi indirectement, et je… Est-ce que tu aurais déjà entendu parler de moyen pour les gérer ?

– Gérer les effets secondaires d’une prophétie régulant les mariages.

– Oui, disons qu’ils sont apparus un peu trop… tôt pour moi. L’autre solution c’est de s’éviter mais c’est pas… J’en ai pas envie.

Severus l’œilla un moment, et elle accepta son silence. Ses yeux la scrutaient sans être lourds ni indiscrets et elle se laissa examiner alors que son air devenait progressivement pensif. Un instant, son attention parut se détacher : il se perdit dans ses pensées, s’assombrit et finit par se fermer totalement si bien que ce fut au tour de Lily de froncer les sourcils.

– Sev’ ?

– J’ai juste entendu parler de la prophétie à travers ma mère. Je ne la connais pas vraiment, pas assez pour t’aider. Je ne vois toujours pas toutes les couleurs.

– Vrai. C’est vrai que tu n’as pas encore trouvé la tienne…

– Non.

– Pas grave. Je demanderai aux filles, il y a bien une qui doit savoir, soupira-t-elle.

Elle se redressa, lui lança un de ces sourires joyeux qu’elle savait si bien distribuer, et le sorcier se détendit visiblement. Ils parlèrent de choses et d’autres, rythmées de rires, jusqu’à ce que le ciel commence à vêtir sa tenue de nuit. Alors le duo se releva et Lily, aidant Severus à rassembler ses affaires, ramassa le carnet.

– C’est drôle, laissa-t-elle échapper en le lui rendant. Tu as alterné le rouge et le vert sans t’en rendre compte.

– J’ai dû mélanger les encres, fit-il, haussant les épaules. Tu viens ?

Les deux élèves disparurent sur le sentier menant au château, regagnant la chaleur et la profusion de la Grande Salle, le premier ayant passé son bras autour des épaules de la seconde.

Elle garda les questions en tête plusieurs semaines, ne sachant ni comment ni à qui les poser. Les vacances s’écoulèrent sans qu’elle n’arrive à rédiger la lettre qui pendait au bout de son stylo. Pour toute l’importance que les âmes-sœurs semblaient avoir sur le monde magique, les sorciers et les sorcières n’en parlaient que rarement. On demandait à un couple nouvellement formé s’il avait « trouvé la bonne personne », on hochait la tête devant les réponses affirmatives, comme si ce genre de conviction pouvait surgir après quelques jours de relation sans se baser sur rien précisément ; et lorsque le couple répondait qu’il l’espérait, qu’il avait envie de tenter un amour durable, on retenait un sourire contrit en assurant que cela viendrait un jour pour lui aussi.

Elle entra un jour dans le dortoir alors que Dorcas et Marlène s’embrassaient, leurs uniformes froissés par endroit, des caresses douces dans les mains. Ses camarades sursautèrent et elle ressortit aussitôt, gênée, pour leur dire quand elles vinrent rouvrir la porte, les joues roses, qu’elle était contente pour elles. Le sujet ne fut abordé qu’au travers des légèretés adolescentes, des piques et des « comment ça va ? », jusqu’au jour où Lily revint d’un cours de dessin en traînant des pieds, des orages dans les yeux. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit de Mary, hésita une seconde à tout expliquer à ses amies qui ignoraient la situation avec Narcissa, et finit par tout déballer. Le point de voûte étant qu’elle avait vu la Serpentard embrasser Daisy Selwyn et que, si le problème des contacts physiques était résolu, restait celui de cette boule désagréable dans le ventre de la Gryffondor. Cette impression que ça devrait être elle à la place de la brune, ce sentiment qu’elle en avait eu l’occasion mille fois, et ces doutes.

– Est-ce que j’aurais dû agir autrement ?

La conversation qui s’en suivit aurait pu être gênante – après tout, Dorcas avait tapé dans ses mains en s’écriant qu’il était temps pour une intervention et lui avait même créé un diaporama en ensorcelant des parchemins – mais Lily se retrouva à rire, allongée sur le lit devant les comparaisons foireuses sur des invitations à prendre le thé et du droit à changer d’avis quant au parfum du sachet, de ne pas finir la tasse ou même de choisir un chocolat.

– Et surtout, conclut Marlène, tu ne dois rien à personne. Si tu as l’impression de ne pas pouvoir réellement dire non, c’est que ton oui n’en est pas vraiment un non plus. Prophétie ou pas.

Elle y réfléchissait encore quelques jours plus tard, quand Remus la rejoignait dans une salle commune aux trois quarts vides pour lui raconter que ce n’étaient que des pulsions magiques, rien de plus, rien de moins.

– D’après mon père, elles n’apparaissent que plus tard. Avec la puberté, et pour les deux personnes en même temps… Tu m’étonnes que tu soies perdue, c’est assez rare que des âmes-sœurs ne soient pas réciproques.

– Pourtant je ne suis la première née-moldue à être l’âme-sœur de quelqu’un. Rien que les parents de Severus...

– C’est le cas de mes parents aussi. Mon père se moque pas mal du sang, je crois que ça a joué dans l’appariement. Mais ils ont le même âge, et c’était réciproque pour ma mère, même sans le sort… Comme quoi, tout amour n’a pas disparu.

– Tu as trouvé la tienne, toi ? ne put s’empêcher Lily, même si c’était indiscret.

Remus rit un peu, et détourna les yeux.

– Moui. Mais on n’a pas encore les mêmes problèmes que toi... Je te dis qui c’est, si tu me dis qui est-ce qui te fais te poser toutes ces questions.

La sorcière songea à la vitesse à laquelle les rumeurs circulaient, et changea le sujet.

Elle retint les conseils, mais continua à mordiller le bout de sa plume en cours en se demandant ce qu’il pourrait se passer, si elle se décidait à faire un pas en avant.

– Je ne sors pas réellement avec Daisy, lui dit Narcissa un jour où, plutôt que de lui demander ce qu’étaient ses envies de dessin, elle la questionna sur sa relation.

Elles avaient retrouvé un équilibre, petit à petit. La première conversation avait été trop sérieuse pour être confortable, mais la blonde avait réussi à expliquer, du bout des lèvres, que la prophétie était gardée à baie. Elle pouvait prendre sur elle, puis évacuer la tension avec Daisy qui, précisa-t-elle en rougissant, faisait la même chose parce que son âme-sœur n’était pas des plus agréable. Lily avait l’impression d’être dans une comédie clichée, parfois, avec la distance entre elles, la façon dont ses doigts la démangeait pour des câlins mais dont Narcissa les refusaient, à présent. Douce ironie.

– C’est cool, fit-elle, sentant le soulagement la gagner.

Elle voulut repartir sur un cours normal mais fut arrêtée avant.

– C’est cool que je ne sorte pas avec Daisy ? interrogea son amie, la tête posée dans le creux de sa main, lui envoyant un sourire timide depuis l’autre côté de la table.

Elle sentit la chaleur monter à ses joues, entortilla nerveusement ses doigts dans les plis de sa jupe.

– Oui, je…

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et se lança.

– J’aurais aimé sortir avec toi. Je crois.

– Tu crois ? bafouilla-t-elle, trop choquée pour répondre plus.

– Raaah… Je suis sûre. Tu me plais. Hum…

– Eh, ça va, souffla-t-elle. Si tu avais eu cinq ans de plus... Si on avait pas besoin de stratégie se tenir l’une à coté de l’autre. Mais peut-être que je ne suis pas ton âme-sœur pour rien, finalement.

Elle tendit la main et Lily ne se fit pas prier pour la prendre, laissant la nervosité couler hors d’elle en cascade.

Narcissa se força à respirer longuement, pour garder la tête claire. Elle chuchota des paroles à l’oreille de Daisy à peine arrivée dans leur salle commune, et disparut dans son dortoir. Fichu sort, qui se rappelait à toi si tu l’oubliais un peu trop, et profitait de chaque ouverture pour te pousser plus loin.

Elle se releva au milieu de la nuit, se glissant hors de dortoir pour s’installer devant le feu, protégée par un charme de silence. L’éclat de miroir tourna plusieurs fois dans ses mains avant qu’elle ne se décide à appeler son oncle, plusieurs fois, jusqu’à ce que son visage endormi apparaisse.

– Narcissa, commença Alphard, se passant la main dans sa barbe poivre et sel. Ravi de voir qu’Andy t’a bien transmis mon cadeau. Comment va Poudlard ?

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, Alphard faisant la majorité de la discussion jusqu’à ce que Narcissa réussisse à se détendre, et à s’ouvrir, un peu.

– Est-ce que vous pourriez me raconter comment vous avez rencontré votre âme-sœur ? finit-elle par oser.

– C’était pendant la répartition, en première année, comme pour beaucoup de gens. Un nom qui était appelé, et tout s’éclaircit soudainement, tu vois ? Le monde change complètement. Je pensais que ce serait une Serpentard, comme ce à quoi mes parents m’avaient préparé, mais finalement il a marché jusqu’à la table des Serdaigle. On s’est lancé des regards pendant tout le repas. Et puis on est devenus amis… On a essayé de se limiter à l’amitié, parce que c’est ce qu’on croyait à l’époque, que deux âmes-sœurs du même genre étaient forcément platoniques, de meilleurs amis, malgré tout ce qu’on pouvait dire sur la prophétie… Ça n’a pas très bien marché, conclut-il en agitant sa main, à l’annulaire de laquelle brillait une alliance.

– Vous vous êtes mariés chez les moldus ?

– Pas officiellement, ce n’est pas légal malheureusement. Mais ça ne nous a pas empêché de faire une fête avec nos amis… Ça reste une promesse qu’on se fait l’un à l’autre.

– Mais quand avez-vous été renié alors ?

– Le politiquement correct a-t-il changé depuis mon départ, ou es-tu en train de perdre ton sens des politesses ? sourit le sorcier, prenant une gorgée de café. Pour te répondre, je ne crois pas que mon père trouvera jamais le courage de me brûler de cette tapisserie. Il a toujours tenu à préserver les apparences. Bien que je n’ai plus mis les pieds aux dîners de famille depuis près de trente ans et qu’il soit la dernière personne à vouloir m’y inviter…

– Et ensuite vous êtes parti ?

– Ça a été calme tant que j’étais à Poudlard. Et puis quand je suis sorti, que j’ai commencé à vouloir m’installer à Londres avec Nawel, m’inscrire à l’école là-bas, mon père n’a plus eu la possibilité de se voiler la face, comme l’internat et la conviction que ce n’était qu’une camaraderie d’adolescent le lui permettaient. Il m’a parlé mariage, et j’ai refusé. J’aurais claqué la porte, mais il ne s’est pas opposé à ce que je fasse mes valises. Pendant un temps, les seuls contact que j’ai eus étaient avec Walburga et ton cher père, mais avec le temps même eux se sont éloignés. Andy a commencé à prendre de mes nouvelles en cachette quand elle a rencontré Ted, elle m’a trouvé dans les registres de l’école.

– Ça ne vous rend pas triste ?

– Parfois, je me demande ce que ça aurait donné si j’avais pu rester, mais… On ne parle pas d’âme-sœur pour rien. Je suis heureux de cette vie et je ne la changerai pour rien au monde. Il y a d’autres espaces, Narcissa. Je n’ai pas besoin de me compromettre ou de me cacher ici, je suis en sécurité, et je ne peux pas en dire de même de la maison Black, n’est-ce pas ?

Elle prit le temps de digérer ces informations, sentant un doute insidieux naître en elle. Elle ne céda pas totalement au fantasme, repoussant les images d’espoir qui toquaient à son esprit.

– Tu n’as parlé à personne de ton âme-sœur, n’est-ce pas ?

– Lucius sait. Sinon, j’ai discuté de certaines choses avec Andy et une de mes amies, mais… Je ne leur ai pas dit qui c’était.

– Pourquoi ?

Elle secoua la tête.

– Ta sœur m’a dit qu’elle pensait à une Née-Moldue plutôt qu’une Sang-Pure. C’est pour ça qu’elle t’a transmis le miroir, parce que son petit discours n’a apparemment eu que peu d’effet sur toi…

– Elle s’appelle Lily Evans, lâcha la sorcière dans une profonde expiration.

Elle se sentit immédiatement plus légère, d’avoir trouvé la force de prononcer ces mots. Comme si elle avait enfin l’autorisation de s’ouvrir entièrement à quelqu’un, de mettre à jour une part de sa vie qui devait jusque là rester dans l’ombre. Daisy, Andy, lui avaient toutes les deux dit qu’elle pourrait leur en parler mais leur jugement lui faisait toujours peur. Alphard avait une facilité dans la manière dont il souriait à travers le miroir, comme s’il était fier d’elle.

– Elle est à Gryffondor. Et elle a douze ans, aussi.

– Tout l’inverse de ce que tes parents imaginaient, donc.

– Tout l’inverse de ce que je m’imaginais aussi. C’est juste que… Comment elle est censée être faite pour moi ? La prophétie doit prendre en compte le nom de la famille, et la renommée, et la descendance, et Lily ne représente rien de tout ça… C’est pour ça qu’il y a très peu de mariages mixtes avec les Sang-Purs, non, le nom et la prophétie ont encore plus d’importance que chez les Sang-Mêlés, non ?

– Tu sais… Je vais te raconter quelque chose.

Elle se réinstalla dans le fauteuil, essuyant les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux, priant pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Elle était une Black, elle devait rester forte.

– Quand j’étais en cinquième année, rester ami avec Nawel a commencé à être vraiment compliqué, et comme on n’avait personne à qui poser nos questions, on a commencé à avoir vraiment peur de ce qu’il se passait. J’ai fait plein de recherches sur l’origine de la prophétie, les sorts héréditaires… On avait cette immense bibliothèque au manoir, trouver un livre n’a pas été difficile, mais reconstruire le sort originel beaucoup plus. Et quand j’ai commencé à étudier la magie ancienne, j’ai eu accès à toutes sortes de nouvelles ressources, si bien que j’ai fini par me faire une idée du contre-sort.

– Tu as annulé la prophétie ? hoqueta la blonde. Mais on en a besoin pour savoir qui est notre moitié ! Je croyais que tu aimais Nawel !

– Ça n’a pas marché, rit Alphard, sans joie. Je l’ai à peine atténuée. Et j’aime mon mari, je voulais juste pouvoir choisir de rester avec lui, pas en être obligé à cause d’un sort. Crois-moi quand je dis que tu n’as pas idée du nombre de jeunes qui sont obligés de se cacher à cause de l’homophobie, ou qui finissent avec une personne abusive. Trop de familles ne veulent accepter les âmes-sœurs que quand ça leur convient, et on se retrouve pris entre deux eaux, d’un côté les attentes, d’un autre ces effets impossibles à résister. Si la prophétie était aussi parfaite, si elle était respectée de façon aussi pure, tu ne serais pas venue me voir, n’est-ce pas ? Ce qu’il y a, c’est que j’ai aussi étudié l’effet du sort sur toute la famille… et je crois que ça a eut un effet sur vous tous, aussi.

– Nous tous ?

– Toi, tes sœurs, Sirius. Je ne peux pas parler pour Regulus. Peut-être d’autres cousins plus éloignés, mais je ne pense pas qu’il viendront jamais me raconter leurs déboires, comme Andy ou toi, pour que je le sache.

– Attendez... Ce que vous dites c’est que… Vous avez changé quelque chose pour moi ? Ou vous n’avez pas réussi ?

– En vérité, je ne suis pas certain de ce que j’ai fait. Je voulais supprimer entièrement la prophétie, ou au moins les critères concernant la descendance et la renommée. Que l’on soit un minimum libre de choisir mais… Des années plus tard, j’apprends que Bellatrix est l’âme-sœur d’un des hommes Sang-Purs les plus proéminents de notre époque, donc je pensais que ça n’avait pas marché. Ensuite j’ai appris pour Andy et Ted, pour Sirius, et maintenant pour toi et… Peut-être que j’ai eu un impact finalement. Quant à savoir à quel point je l’ai changée...

– Sirius aussi ?

– Ce n’est pas mon histoire à raconter, ça, n’est-ce pas ?

– Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire que ce n’est pas un hasard si ma moitié est Lily ?

– Ça n’aurait pas été un hasard quelle que soit la personne. Mais peut-être que Lily te convient mieux à toi personnellement, qu’aux idéaux de pureté qui ont créé la prophétie, qu’est-ce que tu penses ?

– Mais… Est-ce que ça veut dire que ça aurait pu vraiment être Lucius, par exemple ?

La tête lui tournait. Qu’il y ait autant de couples de même genre qu’il le dise, assez pour que ça le marque, que ce ne soit pas juste un hasard, ou un effet du mélange de sang, puisque la prophétie s’affaiblissait quand on s’éloignait des lignées de sang pur… Qu’ils soient trois dans sa famille à être ne pas être appairés avec des Sangs-Purs... Étonnamment, tout cela la faisait seulement se sentir moins seule… Comme si elle était – presque – habituée à l’idée. Était-ce pour cette raison que Sirius était chez Andromeda cet été ?

Mais que ce soit un effet volontaire des expériences d’un pauvre magicien trop ambitieux ?

– Pourquoi vous n’avez pas envisagé les conséquences sur le reste de la famille avant de le lancer ?

– Narcissa, penses-tu réellement que tu aurais pu aimer Lucius de la même manière que tu aimes Lily ?

– Ce n’est pas la question ! C’est- Je…

Elle lutta pour retrouver son souffle, mais réussit à demander :

– Vous étiez déjà avec un homme avant de vos expériences. Comment c’est possible ?

– La prophétie veut juste une descendance, tu sais. Elle prend juste en compte la capacité à procréer, pas le genre de la personne… Ou peut-être qu’elle a juste senti que je ne trouverai pas d’équilibre autrement. Concilier attentes et envies est assez difficile, apparemment encore plus quand les critères sont vieux de mille ans.

Lucius lui avait dit quelque chose dans ces eaux-là, à propos de sa relation avec Rosier.

– Pour ce que j’en vois, vous auriez pu retourner complètement le principe, me donner quelqu’un à l’opposé de la moitié que je devais avoir ! conclut-elle dans un long, long soupir.

Où était donc ce conte pour enfant, celui du coup de foudre, des couleurs qui embellissaient le monde, de l’amour parfait éternel, et béni de tout le monde ? Y aurait-elle droit un jour, si même Lily n’avait pas été faite pour être sa moitié ?

Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que Lily pouvait trouver quelqu’un qui n’était pas elle ? Est-ce que ce n’était pas le cas même si la prophétie était vraie pour elle, puisque qu’après tout, elle n’avait jamais été réciproque.

Mais Lily lui avait dit que…

Les larmes ressurgirent, mêlant une fatigue extrême à leur sel, et elle prit congé avant d’exploser en sanglot devant un presque-inconnu qui venait de retourner son monde.

– Ne remet pas tout en question à cause de moi, la retint une dernière fois son oncle. Ma porte te sera ouverte quelle que soit l’aide dont tu auras besoin. Mais la seule chose qui peut te dire ce que tu veux, c’est ton cœur, alors écoute-le.

Narcissa finit par pleurer dans les bras de Lucius – tant pis si ses camarades la voyaient entrer dans leur dortoir, ils étaient fiancés de toute façon.

Elle s’assit, le lendemain, à la table du petit-déjeuner sans parvenir à se réjouir de la journée ni à décocher plus de quelques mots. Elle eut à peine la force d’adresser un signe de tête discret aux Gryffondor de l’autre côté de la pièce, comme elle avait finit par en prendre l’habitude. Lily le lui rendit mais son amie l’œilla sans beaucoup de gentillesse. Tant pis.

Elle hésita. Elle n’avait plus vraiment envie de rien. Les révélations de son oncle avait cassé les derniers rêves qu’elle accordait à la prophétie. A la place, cette amitié la tentait. Pour tous les tourments émotionnels que lui avaient causés cette rencontre, elle avait appris à sincèrement apprécier Lily et à valoriser le temps en sa compagnie. En espérant pouvoir le lui rendre aussi, malgré la position que prenait sa famille. Elle serait passée à côté de cette rencontre, si la prophétie l’avait liée à quelqu’un d’autre. Mais tant qu’elle s’enroulait autour de son âme, la malédiction la pousserait dans une direction qu’elle ne voulait pas prendre.

Quelque soit le choix qu’elle ferait, il prendrait fin à la fin de l’année, lorsqu’elle quitterait Poudlard pour de bon. Si elle rejoignait ses parents, elle abandonnait tous ses rêves de romance. Si elle retrouvait sa sœur, elle gardait un espoir de trouver la bonne personne. Les deux lui offriraient une sécurité relative.

Alors. Que faire ?


	4. Six ans plus tard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme j'ai oublié de poster mercredi, deux chapitres aujourd'hui

Lily se penche au-dessus de la balustrade en pierre sculptée, laisse l’air frais s’engouffrer dans ses cheveux roux. Quelques mèches se défont de son chignon tressé, tombant sur son cou et devant ses yeux. Elle inspire l’odeur de la nuit, admirant les boules de lumière qui flottent dans le jardin en contrebas, accueillant les derniers retardataires. Dans la salle de bal richement décorée, James discute avec un célèbre joueur de Quidditch, leurs silhouettes perçant à travers les vitres de la porte-fenêtre.

Une ombre s’approche, glisse entre les rideaux translucides et s’engage sur les dalles de marbre. Des talons claquent un coup et s’arrêtent, gênés par le bruit sec qu’ils viennent de produire. Narcissa lisse sa longue robe du plat de la main, reprend une avancée plus lente et adresse à Lily un sourire tentatif, tremblotant, qui n’atteint pas tout à fait ses yeux, plongés dans l’attente. Lily cache son hésitation en prenant une gorgée de champagne, enroulant autour de la coupe ses doigts auxquels brille une bague de fiançailles. Son visage reste fermé.

– Bonsoir, tente Black.

Malefoy. Tente Malefoy.

– Ça fait longtemps, Narcissa.

– J’ai continué à t’envoyer des lettres, mais mon hiboux ne te trouvait plus ces derniers temps.

– Les choses sont devenues… compliquées depuis que j’ai quitté Poudlard. C’est mieux si ton hiboux n’arrive plus à me suivre, c’est plus sûr.

– Plus sûr ?

Lily garde le silence mais soupire intérieurement.

La mélodie des violons coule depuis la salle de bal – des violons, un piano, quelques flûtes qui s’accordent en une jolie valse. Les couples évoluent élégamment, leurs pas fluides et leurs baguettes invisibles, alors que des paillettes de magie se mêlent à la danse. Les plus talentueux effleurent à peine le sol, flottant et virevoltant, portés par leurs sorts. Au fond de la pièce, elle peut distinguer les formes floues assemblées près du buffet, ou sur les tables rondes. Les figures les plus influentes de la société sorcière, et son ancien professeur de potion. Gentil, niais et opportuniste Slughorn qui a été sincère dans son invitation elle en est certaine, mais il est triste d’observer quelle définition « influentes » peut prendre.

Marlène lui a conseillé de faire attention à elle si elle se décidait à venir, mais elle n’a pas su résister, en toute connaissance de cause.

– Quand je pense que la dernière fois, c’était sur le quai de la gare, souffle Narcissa. Je n’avais même pas pu te dire au revoir.

– Comme les autres années, finalement…

– Mais ce n’était plus seulement le temps des vacances d’été. J’ai même hésité à t’inviter à mon mariage, tu sais ? Pour retarder les adieux, mais…

– Je ne serais pas venue.

– Mes parents auraient fait un scandale.

– Tu as toujours dû vivre cachée, Cissy. Est-ce que tu es heureuse maintenant ?

Lily peut voir Narcissa déglutir et resserrer la fine étole autour de ses épaules, malgré la nuit de juillet. Son amie porte toujours la même couronne imperceptible sur le sommet de sa tête. Sa posture droite la grandit, les bijoux qui pendent à ses oreilles et son cou la font briller d’une grâce discrète. Un soupçon de regret, de « et si » s’est glissé dans sa posture si parfaite, pourtant. Ses yeux sont voilés, son rouge à lèvres craquelé.

Elle a envie de la prendre dans ses bras, soudain. De la serrer fort et de lui assurer que tout ira bien... Elle-même n’en est pas sûre, pourtant.

– J’ai Lucius avec moi. C’est agréable… J’ai une vie confortable.

– Et Daisy ? tente Lily.

Elle peut voir la blonde hésiter, cacher son regard dans l’horizon le temps de retrouver une contenance.

– Est-ce que tu me pardonnerais si… Si je te dit que j’ai cru que je l’oublierais, un instant. Les couleurs sont devenues si habituelles…

– Et maintenant ?

– Maintenant, je réalise que le bruit a été tellement constant dans mon esprit que je m’y suis juste habituée. C’est toujours là.

Elle montre ses doigts, tourne son pouce au creux de sa paume comme si elle allait lancer un sort. Aucune magie ne jaillit de sa main, évidemment, elle n’a pas sa baguette. Mais Lily comprend et peut presque voir ce sentiment.

– Je continue à voir Daisy, oui. Elle s’est mariée elle aussi, mais je commence à croire que personne n’accorde réellement d’importance à ces vœux, rit-elle, ironique.

– James a fait sa demande cet hiver. On va se marier en août.

Elle a un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres en jouant avec l’anneau.

– Je crois que ça a aidé Slughorn avec les invitations... Je ne suis plus seulement son élève brillante, j’épouse aussi l’héritier d’une des plus vieilles familles.

– Il ne serait pas aussi manipulateur…

– Tu crois ? Pourquoi es-tu là ce soir, Narcissa ?

– Lucius a trouvé ce nouveau projet. Il n’a pas réellement besoin de travailler, mais ces recherches l’intéressent. Elles portent sur la place des sorciers dans le monde moldu, et l’intégration de notre monde dans le leur. Il travaille dessus avec plusieurs autres des invités de ce soir, Mulciber, Dolohov…

Lily a un petit rire, et reprend une gorgée de champagne.

Ce soir, les lumières ostentatoires de la demeure des Zabini, prêtée à l’enseignant pour le bien de sa soirée, ce soir ces lumières riches la protègent. Il n’y a pas de meurtre au centre de l’attention, il n’y a que des profils bas. Elle n’a pas à craindre de violence, de violence physique, même si elle garde sa baguette non loin. James et elle ont convenu d’un signal et d’une adresse à laquelle se retrouver, au cas où.

– Quant à moi, je continue mes recherches sur les portraits enchantés. J’essaie de voir jusqu’où la magie peut aller sur une image immobile. Ce sont nos dessins qui m’ont inspirée… Même si ce n’est qu’un passe-temps, bien sûr.

– Je peux te poser une question ?

– Tout ce que tu veux, glisse-t-elle d’une voix légèrement trop sincère.

– Qu’est-ce que tu ferais si… Si on essayait de m’interdire le droit de posséder une baguette ?

– Ce serait injuste !

– Certes…

– J’ai aussi une question pour toi.

Lily incline la tête.

– Tu n’es pas l’âme-sœur de James, n’est-ce pas ?

– Non. Il a toujours refusé de me dire qui était son âme-sœur, en fait. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que ce n’est pas moi. Et que la sienne a toujours refusé d’entendre parler de lui, pour une raison quelconque.

– Mais tu l’aimes.

– Oui. J’aime être avec lui, c’est… Je suis heureuse.

– Mais il sait…

– Oui. Il a toujours appris que les âmes-sœurs était cet amour spécial, fait pour exister, que la prophétie est la main du destin. Et il essaie de retrouver la sienne, malgré tout…

– Et s’il la trouve ?

– C’est un engagement différent, souffle Lily.

Elle manque de demander « si l’un de ces Mangemort arrête de danser, et vient me voir, que feras-tu ? » mais elle connaît déjà la réponse, et elle ne veut pas entendre le même mensonge deux fois. Elle a perdu de trop de temps à croire Severus, elle ne perdra pas d’énergie dans les illusions de Narcissa.

Les illusions sont belles, du reste ; elles l’enveloppent dans un cocon de chaleur, elles lui donnent un bourgeon d’espoir. Lily regarde le visage détendu de Narcissa, et elle pourrait presque y croire. Presque oublier. Ce serait si facile, d’oublier…

Mais elle n’a qu’une soirée, n’est-ce pas ?

Un parfum d’innocence flotte dans l’air, alors que Narcissa continue à jouer avec ses doigts, alors que Lily se laisse engloutir dans le manteau de la nuit, un secret hors du temps. Il y a toujours cette tension entre elles, ces fils de magie cousus entre leurs âmes et qui tirent, doucement, pour leur rappeler qu’elles ne sont qu’une unité. Elles ne s’emboîtent pas parfaitement ; un petit bout de cœur est cabossé ici, un fragment d’âme est tombé, là. Il leur manque des morceaux, des nuanciers de sentiments qu’elles tiennent hors de portée, ne se laissent pas offrir, parce que la vie est compliquée.

Mais Lily n’a qu’une soirée.

Alors elle l’embrasse.

Elle glisse sa main contre sa joue comme si elle était la chose la plus délicate du monde et la tient là, ses doigts savourant la fraîcheur de la peau, encadrant la mâchoire dans une supplique de ne pas s’en aller. Elle sent un bras se déposer dans son dos, puis un deuxième qui vient l’envelopper toute entière, la maintenant ici, diffusant de la chaleur le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Des cheveux blonds chatouillent son visage et elle peut sentir les cils frémir tandis que leurs lèvres s’échangent des gouttes de douceur, de tendresse, un accord tacite.

Une dernière pression, presque joueuse, et elle se recule, prise d’un accès de timidité soudaine.

Personne ne les a vues, mais elle est toujours dans les bras de Narcissa, dont les joues ont délicieusement rosi, et elle ne résiste pas à l’envie de tirer sur les épingles, une à une, pour libérer ses cheveux. Ils tombent sur ses épaules et elle prend le temps d’y passer les doigts.

Lily expire, et laisse le sentiment de quiétude s’emparer d’elle, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Narcissa lui adresse un petit sourire, tout aussi hésitant, mais elle peut voir la joie briller dans ses yeux.

– Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu franchisses ce pas, fait-elle, une note surprise, un peu éraillée, dans la voix.

– Avoue, tu y pensais depuis longtemps, pouffe-t-elle.

– Non, je… Je n’aurais pas osé, pas dans notre situation... Mais ça fait du bien.

Elle soupire et se blottit un peu plus contre Lily, qui enroule ses bras autour de sa taille.

– J’ai presque l’impression que le sort s’est apaisé, murmure-t-elle. Il a arrêté de marteler l’intérieur de mon crâne.

– Après tout ce temps…

A travers la porte-fenêtre, la musique change pour quelque chose de moins entraînant. Les premières tables commencent à léviter, des nappes brodées les recouvrent, les couverts se disposent autour des assiettes. Narcissa s’excuse puis s’éclipse ; Lily attend quelques minutes pour se glisser dans la salle décorée de tentures et de portraits sur fond noir.

– Ah, Lily ! l’attrape le maître des lieux. J’ai ici un brillant élève qui apprécie le Quidditch, pensez-vous que votre fiancé aurait quelques conseils pour lui ?

– Je vais lui demander, répond-elle, avant de partir à sa recherche.

James n’est pas dans la salle principale alors elle s’engage dans le large couloir lambrissé attenant. Elle dépasse un petit salon, une bibliothèque, pour finalement reconnaître une voix derrière une porte close.

– Je sais que ça ne va rien changer à toutes ces années mais… Sache que je suis sincèrement désolé. Je regrette tout ce que j’ai pu dire, c’était une façon stupide, et cruelle, d’attirer ton attention.

– Pour une fois, on peut tomber d’accord, Potter. Ça ne change rien à rien. Pour ce que ça vaut, je ne crois pas que les choses aient pu se dérouler autrement.

Lily va se reculer, laisser de l’intimité à ces deux personnes qui en ont manifestement besoin, quand la porte s’ouvre à la volée. Son ancien meilleur ami en jaillit, les traits aussi neutres qu’il avait déjà l’habitude de les afficher, des années auparavant. Mais la sorcière a de l’entraînement et peut reconnaître la colère et la tristesse que son visage dissimule… Rogue ne manque pas de lui lancer un regard noir avant de partir en trombe.

James reste un instant étourdi au centre du petit boudoir. Il retire ses lunettes pour passer une main lasse sur sa figure, ébouriffant ses cheveux dans la continuité du mouvement. Lily ferme la porte, le rejoint et le prend dans ses bras.

– C’est donc lui qui te fuit, depuis tout ce temps…

– J’ai été tellement bête, Lils. J’ai tout fait pour avoir son attention, et maintenant…

– Ce n’est pas ta faute, assure-t-elle. Enfin, pas seulement. Tu ne peux pas l’empêcher de faire des choix, aussi mauvais soient-ils. J’ai essayé, crois-moi.

– On n’aurait pas dû venir. C’était une mauvaise idée.

Il soupire, lui coule un regard et s’adoucit :

– Ça a marché, pour toi ?

– J’ai retrouvé Narcissa, oui.

– Et… ?

Elle se mordille la lèvre mais ne peut retenir le sourire lumineux qui s’échappe. James rit.

– Je suis content pour toi, dit-il.

– Et moi j’ai été stupide. Vous vous êtes disputés sous mon nez pendant sept ans et je n’ai pas été fichue de comprendre que vous étiez âmes-sœurs… Il m’a toujours dit qu’il ne l’avait pas trouvée.

– Il n’a jamais rien voulu avoir avec cette prophétie. Dès le jour où l’on s’est rencontré, il m’a dit que son âme-sœur était ce qui avait ruiné la vie de sa mère et qu’il ne comptait pas y prêter la moindre attention.

Elle eut un éclat de compréhension en se remémorant ce qu’il lui avait raconté de son père.

– Maintenant que j’y repense… Il m’a toujours beaucoup parlé de Poudlard et de la magie quand on était petit, mais je n’ai jamais entendu parler des âme-sœurs avant Narcissa.

– Et avec la personne qu’il a choisi de devenir, je doute que j’en entendrai parler de sitôt…

Lily déposa un baiser sur sa joue, passa une main réconfortante sur son bras et l’entraîna à nouveau vers la réception. Le dîner se passa sans encombres, malgré quelques regards insistants. Les invités de leur table n’étaient pas les pires et la discussion aurait pu se dérouler agréablement si tout sujet touchant de près ou de loin la politique n’était pas évité – et Merlin savait qu’il y en avait, des actualités politiques à discuter…

Plus tard, bien plus tard, alors que les cheminées ont été allumés et que les premières poignées de poudre ont été lancées dans les flammes vertes, Narcissa fait un signe de tête à Lily en direction du petit balcon. Celle-ci se détache de James et du fils Smith avec qui il parle de Quidditch pour la rejoindre.

– Morgane seule sait quand nous nous reverrons alors… Je voulais te donner ça.

Elle sort de la poche de sa cape un parchemin qu’elle déroule. C’est la reproduction d’une photo qu’elle lui a envoyé l’année dernière, lors de sa dernière soirée à Poudlard. Elle sourit largement, allongée dans l’herbe, son diplôme en main. La blonde l’a peinte à l’aquarelle, les couleurs moelleuses de la pelouse accueillant la joie qui se dégage de son visage rosé. Le roux de ses cheveux forme une auréole désordonnée et ses yeux pétillent. Son sourire s’agrandit, s’élargit jusqu’à exploser en rire détendu et elle rejette la tête en arrière, les brins se coinçant entre les mèches tandis qu’elle montre le certificat à l’appareil photo. Lily est hypnotisée et ne peut détacher ses yeux. Des tâches de doré discrètes la font briller, comme si elle capturait les rayons du soleil. Elle est si belle, occupe tout l’espace et toute l’attention.

– Tu dessines encore…

– Parfois, quand j’ai le temps, sourit-elle, timidement. Ça te plaît ?

– Oui, beaucoup… C’est… Merci, vraiment. C’est sublime.

Elle relève la tête la tête et s’arrête un instant, quand elle voit la façon dont son interlocutrice la regarde.

Elles s’embrassent, à nouveau. Lily ferme les yeux.

On dit que qu’une âme-sœur est un héritage gravé dans notre magie, un cadeau des premiers mages illustres. On dit qu’une âme-sœur est une bénédiction, une lueur d’espoir, une ouverture vers une nouvelle dimension de l’univers. Une explosion d’émotions éblouissantes et une preuve quotidienne, simplement en ouvrant les yeux, que le monde nous pousse dans la bonne direction.

On dit moins qu’une âme-sœur est un devoir mais on le sent plus, plus que la liberté. Parfois, l’âme-sœur frôle le désastre, parfois l’âme-sœur donne une épaule pour pleurer et un bras pour envoyer valser la société. Elle reste rarement un regard au loin même si, parfois, la distance est rassurante. Une gorgée d’air contre le poids d’attentes vieilles de plusieurs siècles. De la colère et des doutes et des larmes et de l’apaisement et de la joie et des sourires. De l’amour.

On ne dit pas que l’âme-sœur est un miroir. Une glace qui nous renvoie à tout ce que l’on voudrait pour nous et à tout ce que l’on pensait que l’on voulait. Un catalyseur qui fait surgir une détermination nouvelle et un choix, finalement.

Le dessin tombe au sol mais ce n’est pas grave, parce que Lily peut serrer les mains de Narcissa dans les siennes. Elle sent, à travers le tissu fin, les crayons qui roulent dans la poche.

Alors Lily sourit, et elle peut sentir Narcissa l’imiter tout contre ses lèvres. Ce ne sont pas des feux d’artifice, mais ce sont des touches de rose et de bordeaux qui se mélangent dans les rouges à lèvres, du roux et du blond, le bleu de la nuit et le vert du jardin, le blanc de deux fleurs. Pas un coup de foudre, mais une évidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai essayé de dépasser le côté "prince charmant" de ce trope pour présenter plusieurs exemples, plus ou moins heureux, plus ou moins évidents. Vous remarquerez que j'ai utilisé l'idée de "le sort ne s'occupe que de la capacité à avoir une descendance, pas du genre en lui-même" en large et en travers.
> 
> Il y a Daisy et Greyback, qui cochent toutes attentes sociales, et qui force Daisy à faire tout l'inverse en cachette si elle ne veut pas devenir dépendante d'une relation abusive. A côté, il y a James et Severus, qui ne savaient tellement pas quoi faire de cette relation qu'ils en ont fini par se détester.
> 
> Il y a Lucius et Evan qui sont obligés de se cacher mais qui ne doutent pas un instant de leur relation et ne se lâcheraient pour rien au monde. A côté, il y a Marlène et Dorcas qui étaient amies avant de sortir ensemble, et seraient sorties ensemble prophétie ou pas. Ces deux couples ont assouvi les envies de fluff que je ne pouvais pas mettre immédiatement entre Lily et Narcissa.
> 
> Et puis, il y a les Black. Alphard qui a essayé de régler le problème et n'a pas vraiment réussi, même s'il a fini par trouver le bonheur et qu'il a donné un peu plus de liberté d'action à ses neveux et nièces. Bellatrix qui pense que Voldemort coche toutes les cases parce qu'elle ignore qu'il est Sang-Mêlé, et elle passera en plus des années à lui courir après en vain. Andromeda qui a dû se battre durement pour rester avec Ted mais qui a accepté la remise en question de ses acquis, pour trouver un équilibre et fonder sa propre famille. Sirius qui serait parti quoi qu'il en soit, voyait déjà le problème et n'était pas à sa place bien avant que la malédiction ne se manifeste, et qui trouve finalement avec Remus une opportunité, de l'espoir et de la douceur. Et Narcissa qui était totalement perdue, qui se retrouve avec son monde totalement renversé, et qui finit par en apprendre plus sur elle-même et ce qu'elle veut, avant d'avoir une relation.
> 
> Et Lily qui débarque sans rien savoir de tout ça, qui aurait pu partir sans que ça ne l'impacte, pour qui ça aurait été bien plus facile ailleurs. Mais elle choisit de prendre ça comme une nouvelle composante de la magie et explore cette possibilité comme elle explore Poudlard. 
> 
> J'ai essayé de faire passer le trope du consentement, avec plus ou moins de succès. Ca aurait peut-être été plus facile si je n'avais pas repris le trope du "le lien des âmes-soeurs a besoin d'être consommé" mais j'avais envie de respecter le trope tel que je le lis en général.
> 
> Et voilà ! J'espère que ce couple vous aura convaincues, c'était un beau défi pour moi !


End file.
